Eddie
by ggirl72
Summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend threatens to take her daughter away..
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC)NEW FIC chapter 1 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves eddie, but he won't let her go. As the cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's saftey is threatend and Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend threatens to take her daughter away...

Rating: Strong R for descriptive violence/abuse, language,

1:26 am

Ring ..ring..

Catherine rolled over and reached for the night table, and grabbed the ringing phone. "Hello" she answered her voice unclear. " Hello" she said again when no one replied, Catherine looked at the caller id screen..

"Damn it Eddie leave me alone" she slammed the phone down and rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep when the phone rang again.

Catherine picked up the phone and slammed it down not bothering to check knowing damn well who it was. Seconds passed before the phone rang again, this time Catherine let the machine pick it up.

"Catherine? Catherine sweetie I need you, I can't live without you, I can't do it, I' tried and it's so hard I need you and I need Lindsey, I want to be a family again, please pick up the phone." Eddie begged

Catherine picked up the phone " Eddie, if you don't stop calling me I'll get a restraining order, it's over you have to live with that, nothing is goign to change my mind." and she hung up.

Knowing she wouldn't be back to sleep for a while, Catherine got up to check on Lindsey and make sure the phone had not waken her.

Lindsey was still fast asleep in her bed when Catherine went in and covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead.

Catherine made her way toward the fornt door to double check that it was locked and did the same with the window and the back door and then made her way back to her bedroom.

As soon as she flicked the light off and climbed under her sheets the phone rang again. Catherine didn't move, she knew it was Eddie again and she let the machine pick it up once more.

"Damn it Catherine pick up the fucking phone" Eddie screamed " I swear to you, if you try and take my daughter from me I'll slit you're fucking throat now pick up"

Catheirne picked up the phone and left it off the hook hoping Eddie would get the picture.She then closed her eyes and squeezed her pillow against her ears and the tears began to fall.

2:50 am

Catherine was awaken again once more this time by the ringing of her cell phone and the vibrating off of the dresser. Catherine hopped out of bed thinking it was Grissom or Brass for work.

"Willows"

"I see" Eddie snapped " You'll answer the phone if you think it's that bastard Grissom, sure you'll jump right out of bed for him. You slut, I should have know it was all about him..the break up, it was his idea wasn't it? So he could have you all to himself."

"Eddie it's late, I need to sleep , you have to stop calling me, you're drunk, go home eddie get sober, I won't talk to you when you're like this."

"NO" Eddie screamed " Don't fucking dare hang up on me or it.."

Catherine hung up, not waiting for him to threaten her life like he had done the night before this and the night before that.

Thunder crashed outside her window sending chills down her spine. She walekd towad her window to close the blinds and the lighten flashed and their was Eddie in the shadows, watching her.

Catherine jumped back, her heart began to race as she whipped the blinds down and ran to Lindsey's room to do the same.

She peered out of Lindsey's window before closing her blinds and Eddie was gone.

" Mom" Lindsey sat up looking around her room in confusion. " Mommy what's wrong"

Catherine sat on the side of her bed " Nothing baby, I was just closing the blinds so the lightning wouldn't bother you that's all."

"Did it wake you" the young girl asked looking up at her mother

"Yeah it did" Catherine lied " You go back to sleep now okay."

Lindsy nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek " I love you mommy, good night.. again" she smiled as Catherine pulled her blanket back up.

Catherine made her way out of Lindsey room when Lindsey called to her " Mommy"

"Yeah hun" Catherine turned back

"If you're scared you can sleep with me" Lindsey offered.

Catherine smiled making her way back toward her daughters bed " I think I will." Catherine replied lying down beside her.

"Mommy" Lindsey called again

"Shh" Catherine brushed her hair from her face " Go to sleep. ."


	2. chapter 2

FANFIC)NEW FIC chapter 2 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves eddie, but he won't let her go. As the cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's saftey is threatend and Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend threatens to take her daughter away...

Rating: Strong R for descriptive violence/abuse, language,

Catherine walked into the lab, her feet dragging and large dark bags under her eyes.

"Hey Cath youre just in time." Greg called out from the break room as she enterd " Warrick and I were just placing a bet as to who will be working with who tonight, and who's case will get solved first! Want to get in on the action"

Catherine dropped her body in a chair " No, I 'm good" she said putting on a fake smile " You two do you're thing."

Warrick sat down beside her " Jeeze Cath did you get any sleep last night"

Catherine shook her head " No, I was..I couldn't sleep at all."

"Maybe you should go home, and get some, Gris won't let you work out in the field knowing your tired like that."

Catherine nodded " I know, but I 'll take my chances and if he makes me stay behind I'll be okay with that too."

"Good you're all here" Gil smiled walking into the breakroom " Where's Nick and Sara" he looked around when he realzed they wern't all there.

"Were here" Sara called rushing in from the rain. " Sorry were late, my vehicle broke down and Nick came to get me."

"Oh, Okay then" Gil began going through the slips of paper in his hand "Warrick, Sara Greg, you have a 419 at small Gas station out on 87." he handed Warrick the paper " Nick and Catherine you two are with me."

Gil was ready to explain the case they had when a cell phone began to ring. Everyone checked their phones and then turned to Catherine.

"You going to get that" Gil looked at her from the top of his glasses.

Catherine hesitated and the took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Willows."

"Hey sexy, damn you sound tired, it's a shame you didn't get much sleep last night."

Catherine looked around the room at the eyes staring back at her " Ahh, I ..I can't talk right now, can I call you later"

"Oh, you're playing games, don't want them to know that I'm back in you're life" Eddie replied

"You're not" Catherine raised her voice " Just leave me alone"

"I told you not to hang up on me last night, and you did, do you have any idea what I am going to do to you for that? You have to be punished for you're actions, for your lack of respect"

Catherine didn't reply

"I want to see Lindsey, don't make me ask twice or one of these day's you'll go to pick her up from school and she won't be there and if I am really pissed of you might never see her agian. You don't want that to happen do you"

A small tear ran down Catherine's face and she stood up to leave the room

"No" she whispered into the phone

"Good, so I want to see her tommorow and you and I are going to have a chat." With that Eddie hung up his phone.

Catherine sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Catherine" Gil came to her side " What's going on"

Catherine wiped a stray tear " Nothing" she looked over at him " It's nothing" she repeated walking back into the breakroom " here is everyone"

Gil came in behind her " I sent them ahead, you're tired Cath, anyone can see that go home get some sleep. Be with Lindsey" he paused " How is she by the way"

Catherine grabbed her purse " She's fine." she replied refusing to make eye contact "She seems to be fine not having her father around, it didn't seem to upset her at all." Catherine froze and then sat back down " I think it's weird that she dosen't seem to care"

Gil leaned forward and took his hand in hers " She's does care, but she knows the horrible pain that Eddie put you through and she knows what he did was wrong, Lindsey is always going to feel some type of love for him, he's her father, and you probably will to , I mean you share a child together, but leaving Eddie was the best thing for you and for Lindsey and maybe even for Eddie. He can't hurt you anymore and he cant hurt Lindsey anymore and that what matters."

Catherine sighed trying to fight back the tears " What if I made a mistake? I mean..Eddie tried and I was the one..I would always start it and ...I just, I just think maybe I should give him another chance, he love us."

"Did he threaten you" Gil replied taking her hand in his " Just now on the phone, waas it Eddie ? Did he threaten you"

Catherine shook her head " He just wants to see his daughter and I can't keep him from her."

"Catherine he's abusive, you don't have to do anything and neither does Lindsey"

Catherine pulled her hand away " I have to go, I am going to spend some time with Linds and get some sleep,I'll see you tommorow"

Gil nodded " Cath, think about it, talk to Lindsey find out what she wants" he paused " And if you need anything you know where I am."

Catherine put a smile on her face. " I know."


	3. chapter 3

FANFIC)NEW FIC chapter 3 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves eddie, but he won't let her go. As the cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's saftey is threatend and Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend threatens to take her daughter away...

Rating: Strong R for descriptive violence/abuse, language,

_**9:00pm**_

Catherine sat with Lindsey on her bed watching televison when Catherine decided it was time to bring up the topic of Eddie.

"Linds"

Lindsey looked up at her mother " Yeah mommy"

Catherine sighed " You're Daddy called me today and he wants to see you"

Lindsey sat up in the bed and turned off the tv "What did you say"

Catherine shook her head " I didn't, I thought I should ask you first."

"I don't want to." Lindsey laid it out for her " I don't care what he wants, he hurt us and I don't want to see him, he's not my dad, and we don't need him."

"Lindsey calm down, are you sure you don't want to think about it first"

Lindsey shook her head " NO" she screamed " I hate him for what he did to you and I dont' want to see him"

"Okay..okay." Catherine said trying to calm her" you don't have to, I just wanted to give you a choice."

Lindsey turned the tv back on " Mommy? Are you letting Daddy come back home"

Catherine didn't know what to say " Do you want him to come back home"

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders " I miss him, mommy" she paused " Don't be mad okay"

Catherine pulled her daughter into a hug " I'm not mad baby, he's you're dad, I wouldn't expect you not to miss him. Would you be angry if daddy came here so we could talk"

Lindsey shook her head " Mommy, maybe I want to see him, only for a little while, but I want to live with you, you're not going to make me live with him are you"

Catherine nodded " Not unless you want to."

Lindsey shook her head again " I don't." she yawned " I am going to go to bed now, mommy." I love you. Good night" she jumped up and hugged her mother and ran off to bed.

_**10:00pm**_

Catherine had watched Lindsey sleep silently for the last half hour before leaving her room and heading off to bed her self. But again like the past two nights the phone began to ring.

"Eddie" she answered

"I just thought I would remind you that I want to see my daughter tommorow, and you and I need to talk. Cath I need you and I am so sorry about what happened before, I never meant the things I said, I never meant to hurt you, I was drunk then but I am working on my drinking and I will never raise my fist to you again, you have to believe me." Eddie sobbed on the other end

"Eddie, It's late, I 'll talk to you in the morning." she replied

"Can't I come see you now? I miss you" Eddie begged " Please, I daon't think I can go another night"

"No Eddie! I You can't come right now" she paused waiting for him to turn and start threatning. " Eddie I have to go."

"Okay." he replied " I love you"

Catherine sighed at his words and hung up the phone.

_**2:00am**_

A dark figure walked into Catherine's bedoom and stood over her bed.

Catherine's eyes fluttered opened when she felt his presence. She knew it was Eddie but what she didn't know its who he gotten in her home, with out breaking in.

He stood over her thinking she was still asleep as he stripped off his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed...their bed, just like old times.

He moved his body close to her and wrraped his arm around her taking her hand in his. He genlty kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear

"I'm home sweetie, We're going to be one happy family."


	4. chapter 4

FANFIC)NEW FIC chapter 4 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend threatens to take her daughter away...

Rating: Strong R for descriptive violence/abuse, language,

The next morning Lindsey was the first one out of bed and she ran into her mom room to wake her up.

"Mommy, mommy wake up" the eleven year old jumped ran to jump on her bed when a hand grabbed her and stopped in her tracks.

"Lindsey no running in the house" Eddie scolded

Lindsey turned around in reaction to the voice, her heart felt like it had skipped a beat. " Daddy" she said confused she turned to see her mother sit in the bed " Mommy"

"What" Eddie smiled " No hug for Daddy"

Lindsey hesitated for a second and looked over at him, Catherine nodded at her letting her know it was it and then Lindsey walked over to her father and hugged hum.

"I missed you baby but me and mommy talked and we aren't going to fight anymore and Daddy's going to try real hard."

Lindsey smiled at him and ran back to her bedroom.

Eddie got back in bed with Catherine " What the hell was that"

Catherine made a face and threw the blankets back to get out bed.

"Where are you going" Eddie grabbed her arms and pulled back in bed " I never said you could get out of bed yet."

Catherine sat back down and got in the blankets

"What did you tell you her" Eddie demanded to know

Catherine didn't know what he was talking about and therefore she didn't answer.

"I'm talking you bitch" he grabbed the back of her head and turned her face to him " I asked you a question"

"I don't know what you mean" she replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

Eddie snickered and slapped Catherine across " Don't you fucking lie to me, you poisoned her, you trying to put her against me."

Catherine put her hand to her throbbing cheek and refused to look at him.

Eddie climbed out of bed and went toward the kitchen.

Catherine climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom when the phone. Catherine ran quickly to grab it before Eddie but she picked and he had already beat her to it.

Catherine listened on the other line as Gil asked for her.

"Hello" Gil replied when Eddie answered "Can I speak with Catherine" he said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"She's still asleep" Eddie lied " but I'll tell her you called." he said hanging up the phone.

Catherine quickly hung up the phone and ran toward the bathroom when Eddie stopped her

"Were you on the other line" he questioned her backing her into the bathroom.

"Eddie, I just picked and you already had so I put I hung it up" she lied

Eddie laughed sarcastically " You think I am stupid? I could hear you breathing" he slapped her again and slammed her against the back of the closed bathroom door. " If this is going to work that bastard is not to call here looking for you and you are not to lie to me" he screamed gripping her shoulders and slamming her repeatedly. "and you'll have get a new job because he will just trying and tear us apart."

Catherine glared at him, not putting up a fight or trying to stop him.

"I love you." he whispered kissing her forehead " You make this work, or I am taking Lindsey away from you"

He slammed Catherine once more and pressed his lips against hers." I missed the taste of your lips" he smiled and pushed her out of his way and left her in the bathroom.

Catherine walked into to work with a fresh hand print on the side of her face and hidden hand prints on her shoulders.

Gil was first to see her and pulled her into his office " You're late" he pulled out a chair for her to sit " What's going"

Catherine sighed " I wish you would just leave my private life alone, you know I came to work and you hound me about what's going on..like you have a right to know. It's my business and I don't have to tell you anything."

Gil just stared at her unsure of what caused the blow up " Cath, What's Eddie doing in your house? Answering you're phone"

Catherine didn't answer

" You let him move back in just like that? After the things he put you through"

"It's my marriage and I have to at least try and save it Gil I can't just through it out the window, why do you even care, you should worry about your life or lack there of." she snapped knowing he was only being the friend she needed.

Catherine put an envelope on his desk " Read it" she sighed " I have to go"

Gil opened the envelope and chased after her

" That's it" he yelled to her "you're going to give up your life so he can beat you and hide it"

Catherine kept walking

Gil stopped her at her tahoe and turned her around to looks at him " I am not excepting this. You are not quitting because Eddie want's to control you're every move. Why are letting him do this"

Catherine pushed him away " You can't help me anymore Gil, If you care about me or Lindsey at all you'll just stay away."

Gil grabbed her again " I can't! I can't sit back and know very well that he is abusing you and not do anything about it.I won't stay away."

Catherine pulled away but Gil got her right back " Come away with me." he blurted out " You and Lindsey, can come away with me, we can get a restraining order and leave town for awhile, I have a million vacation days, you and Lindsey could use a vacation."

Catherine stared at him like he was crazy " Sometimes I thought when Eddie hit me, I deserved it because I felt something for you, he would always accuse me of being unfaithful with you and I would think that it was my fault because I would think about you all the time. I thought it was just because Eddie was a jerk, but it's not. It's because I'm in love with you." she paused and pulled away " I 'm in love with my best friend and my husband wants to control my life, he said he would take Lindsey away from me, and I know he'll do it. I can't keep working here and I'm late Gil I have to go."

Gil wasn't going to let her go " I love you! And I hate seeing you like this" Gil then leaned in and kissed her, taking her face in his hands.

Catherine pulled away and slapped him, but something drew her back to him and it was her that kissed him.

"Come back to my place" he grabbed her hand " We can talk, we can figure something out."

Catherine sighed trying to hold back her tears and then climbed in the passengers side and let Gil take her back to his place.

9:30pm

Catherine and Gil had been sitting on his couch for only a short while when Catherine leaned in to kiss him once again.

"Cath?' he parted their lips when she reached for the buttons on his shirt " Are you sure this is what you want to do"

Catherine nodded " I want this more then anything."

Back at Catherine's house Eddie was sitting in a dark living room facing the front door waiting for Catherine to come home.


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend threatens to take her daughter away...

Rating: Strong R for descriptive violence/abuse, language,

Gil watched the love of his life asleep in his arms.

"Cath" he brushed the hair from her faced and gently stroked her cheek " Sweetie"

Catherine began to stir and opened her eyes

"Morning." he whispered softly in her ear.

Catherine quickly sat up. " Oh no" she looked over at his clock " No..Eddie's going to freak out." she jumped out of his bad in search for her clothes

"Catherine " Gil tried to stop her " Calm down, just slow down."

Catherine pulled out of his grasp " No! Shut up Gil." she paused looking for her bra " I can't , I shouldn't have done this..what have I done."

"Catherine you have to stop, we talked about this, you weren't going to run back to him, you can't "

"Stop it" she yelled " STOP! This was such a mistake and I'm sorry I lead you to think that it was something more" she paused while she slipped a leg in her jeans " What am I going to tell Eddie, he's going to want to know where I was, all night. Oh god, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me."

"Then why the hell are you going back" Gil snapped as he chased Catherine through his townhouse.

" Because Lindsey is there with him, I have to go home and be with her, I should have never left her alone with him. I have to go, Gil... just stay away for awhile..okay, I'm sorry but I have to try and make this work."

"Well then what was this..just proving Eddie that you could cheat on him, giving him another excuse to beat you"

"I ...this..this was one of the most amazing times in my life and ...but ..but I'm still married Gil." She turned a walked out of his life.

Eddie got Lindsey off to school and sat back down in the chair his fist clenched as he glared at the front door waiting for it to open.

Catherine stood out side the door her hand extended to turn the door knob and enter, she took a deep breath, figured out her cover story and walked inside.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN" Eddie jumped out of his seat and rushed to her as she closed the door.

"I was at work Eddie, I need to work, I can' just quit there are rules and procedures."

Eddie didn't wait for her to finish as he punched her in the mouth.

Catherine fell backward as the taste of blood filled her mouth and a tooth fell into her hand.

Catherine backed away from a steaming Eddie.

"Eddie please.! Eddie No" she screamed as he came back at her and hit her again.

Catherine fell to the floor and he kicked her in the side " You want to lie to me some more" he screamed.

Eddie pulled her up by her hair and dragged her toward the kitchen. Pulling a knife from the drawer and grabbed her hand and slammed it down on the counter

Catherine saw the knife and her eyes were wide with fear " Eddie, don't " she pleaded " Please no." she sobbed as tears streamed down her face.

Eddie raised the knife over her hand " Tell me where you were. I called the lab they said they never saw you and they never saw Gil."

Eddie brought the knife down and instead of using the blade and smashed it across her knuckles.

Catherine winced in pain as he continued this until her hand was beat red.

"You want to tell me the truth now" Eddie spat throwing the knife in the sink and pulling her around to face him.

Catherine kept up with her story " I told you I was at the lab." she sobbed as her hand throbbed.

" You make me sick" Eddie spit in her face and threw her backward.

Catherine slammed into the cupboard and Eddie kicked her one last time before leaving the kitchen.

Catherine pulled herself up and rested her back against the cupboard and tried to catch her breath. She observed her hand and could clearly see that something was broken, and her head was spinning. Catherine tried to stand and fight off the pain but it was to much for her and she fell back down. It was only a minute or so later when she blacked out.


	6. chapter 6

Catherine limped into CSI headquarters an hour late. He had a black eye, a large hand print on her neck that was partly covered by her turtleneck and a swollen and bruised hand.

As she slowly made her way down to Gil Grissom's office she was greeted by Greg who nearly knocked her over trying to escape the break room.

"Hey Cath, your late again." he smiled at her, but when he say her bruised face his smile turned to a frown.

" What happened to you?" He questioned her.

Catherine smiled back at him, hiding her hand behind her back. " I'm okay" she lied.

" Lindsey and I were horsing around and I got the best of her bed post. It doesn't hurt really, but it is rather embarrassing, that's why my hair was situated to suit the cover up."

Greg gave a chuckle and smiled again " Oh well Gil's in his office, waiting for you he gave assignments out already I think you and him or on desk duty tonight anyway."

Greg turned and ran back to lab.

Catherine let out a small sigh of relief that she had gotten away so easy with that little lie.

As she took the next step toward Gil's office her head began to sin and she had to brace the wall to keep from falling.

After a few seconds her head was at a stand still and she continued her agonizing journey to Gil's office.

Gil was sitting at his desk about to dial her number again when she slowly limped into his office and as quick as she could sit down.

"Oh you're here, I was about to send the search party"

Catherine avoided eye contact and replied, " I was.. There were something's… I'm sorry, there is no excuse I was just late it won't happen again." She looked up "so what do you have for me I really want to get down to business."

Gil saw her face when she looked up and stared in shock. " What has he done to you now?" he paused " Does he know about last night"

"No! It wasn't Eddie, Lindsey and I were playing around and I hit the bed post. No big deal I don't even feel it." she sighed when he made a face, she could tell he did not believe her " It's not bothering me, so why is it a bother to you." she snapped annoyed with his staring. " Just ..can we work please" Avoiding the question of what had happened the night before.

"Okay!" Gil sighed in disappointment that she would hide something like this from him. " The others are out in the field and you and I are on desk duty, I have all this paper work to get through by morning and well, we can start with these forms " he handed her some papers and a pen " just read and sign." he smiled and went back to the paper he was working on.

Gil watched out from the top of his glasses as Catherine lifted here hand and tried to pick up the pen, her hand trembled and was far to sore and swollen for her to even think of signing anything tonight.

"You might want to have that checked," he put his paper down and walked out of the room.

Seconds later he came back with ice and placed in on her hand " to get the swelling down" he smiled sympathetically. " So what happened this time"

Catherine focused on her hand " I told you what happened".

Gil sighed and got up from his chair and closed his office door.

"What are you doing?"

Catherine made a face " I told you what happened, what else do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth? Look I know Eddie did this, and lying to me is not going to make him change or make it go away, you got rid of him once Cath you have to do it again, before he loses it all and kills you."

Gil waited for a reply but she refused to speak " You're not leaving me any choice Cath" he handed her and envelope.

"A lawyer I contacted said to give this to you."

Catherine looked up at him as she took the letter and ripped it open.

" What the hell is this" she looked up at him after reading " You have no right, you can't do this! You're not even involved."

Gil slammed his hand down " Damn it Catherine don't you see, Lindsey's school called me today, Lindsey came into school with a black eye. Have you even seen her since you left for work last night"

Catherine shook her head " she was already gone when I got home."

"Well I don't know what happened but Lindsey got a black eye, the principal tried you're cell and you're home but Eddie answered and they know he did it so they couldn't talk to him and they called me."

"And you went and did this, Why" she threw the letter at him " I won't let you take Lindsey from me, you have no right"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT" he screamed back "Lindsey is afraid, she loves Eddie but she is afraid, and longer she has to watch him beat you up, the more afraid she is going to be, and if he hit her then I have to do something about it because you won't! The school wanted to call social services and I told them I would handle it. They wanted to put Lindsey in a foster home and I told them I would take her" he paused " You can come to, but if you don't get rid of him then I can't let you see Lindsey."

"I can't belive that you would do this to me. What do you want me to do, I tried getting Eddie to leave it lasted for what a week and he came back, I can't just go home and tell him to leave, that's not how it works." She got up from her chair " I won't let you take her from me, I 'll go get her and we'll leave."

"You can't" he replied " Brass is with me on this " he has already been to the school and taken Lindsey out of class. There is nothing you can do until Eddie is gone, so either you have him arrested and get him out of your life or you let Lindsey go until you figure something out."

"I hate you" she whispered " I HATE YOU" she screamed and ran out of his office.

Gil ran after her " You can come stay with me, the offer still stands,think about it.But until he's out of the picture that's the only way you get near her."


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the

cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and

Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend

threatens to take her daughter away...

* * *

Catherine drove around Vegas trying to clear her head and decide what she should do. If She wanted Lindsey back she had to get rid of Eddie. But Eddie wouldn't quit unless one of them were dead.

As she pulled into her drive way her heart began to race, and her stomach began to twist into a knot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eddie snapped at her when she walked in the front door.

"I'm not feeling well," she replied avoiding any other conversation and heading toward the kitchen.

Eddie got up to follow her dropping the empty bottle of vodka on the floor beside the couch.

"Some bitch came and got Lindsey's stuff, said that the home wasn't safe for her and until it was she couldn't live here."

Catherine ignored his statement and began washing dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Hello?" Eddie said with a hint of sarcasm " I'm talking to you!" he yelled grabbing at her arm.

Catherine dropped the dish she was holding back in the sink, ripped her arm from his grip and headed toward the fridge.

Again Eddie followed

"What do you have to say for yourself? It's your fault Lindsey was taken from our home."

Catherine rummaged through the fridge attempting to ignore him but he was persistent.

"They took her because they know what a good for nothing whore you are."

Catherine shot a glance at him and slammed the fridge door shut.She wanted so much to yell back at him but what good would it have done.?

"Don't you walk away from me." he went after her his fist soaring through the air at her face.

Catherine reached the bathroom and locked herself in .

"Open up this door!" Eddie began to cream and bang from the other side " OPEN IT UP!"

Catherine began to tremble and her face throbbed, as she backed away from the door and sat on the side of the tub, waiting for Eddie to leave or pass out. Which ever came first.


	8. chapter 8

chapter 8 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the

cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and

Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend

threatens to take her daughter away...

* * *

Gil tucked Lindsey into bed after reading her a story.

"Uncle Gil?" She called to him as he was on his way out of the room. " When's my mommy coming?"

Gil went back to her side " I don't know Linds, I hope she'll come soon, I'm worried about her." he paused " When she get's here I'll wake you up."

Lindsey smiled " Promise?"

Gil nodded " I promise." he said heading for the door again. " See you in the morning."

Lindsey waved " See you in the morning."

It was around twelve-thirty when Catherine woke up and realized she was still in the bathroom.

She wasn't exactly sure when Eddie had stopped banging on the bathroom door, but she had figured he either passed out or left and she couldn't stay in the bathroom all night.

She stood up from the floor and headed toward the door. She cautiously turned the door knob and peered out before emerging. She slipped quietly down the hallway and quickly peered out into the living room and then headed toward the bedroom. Eddie was no where to be found.

She let out a small sigh of relief and headed straight for her dresser. With Eddie out of the house it was her only chance to take Gil up on his offer.

She quickly threw some clothes into a bag and headed for the front door and grabbed her keys as she headed out.

She pulled the door open and stepped onto the front porch when Eddie stopped in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" he pushed her back into the house and grabbed the bag off of her arm. "What is this?" he screamed as he went through everything she had packed and threw it around the room.

Catherine gripped her keys and backed away from him.

"ANSWER ME!"

Catherine didn't know what to say. " I was..I.." she stammered " I.."

"Nothing to say?" he yelled, grabbing the keys from her hand "What? You thought you could sneak off? Where were you going? To find your boyfriend?"

Catherine shook her head " What are you talking about?"

"Gil!" he blurted out slapping her across the face once more. "Don't play games with me! You were running of to him weren't you!"

Catherine fell backward and Eddie pulled her up to her knees by her hair and held her in front of him.

Catherine knew nothing good could come out of the position she was currently in so she started to claw at his hands in hopes he would loosen his grip and she could run before he got any ideas. But he was one step ahead of her.

"Catherine" he whispered " You know what I want." she smiled reaching for his belt buckle.

* * *

Gil sat on his couch staring at the paper in his hand. the same paper he had said came from a lawyer. But that was a lie.

"Catherine " he whispered to himself " I had to do it, It' was the only way."

Gil sat back and closed his eyes, he was slowly drifting off to sleep when Lindsey called.

Gil ran in to her room and flicked on the light.

"Linds?"

"MOMMY?"

Gil sat at her side " Lindsey?" he tried to nudge her out of her dream

Lindsey sat up, her breath out of control, her head shooting back and forth in search for her mother.

"MOMMY?"

Gil tapped her shoulder " Lindsey, it's me Uncle GIl?"

Lindsey turned to him " Did my mommy come?"

Gil shook his head " Not yet."

Lindsey sighed and laid back down " I had a bad dream, daddy was hurting mommy again."

"Are you okay?" Gil whispered tucking her back in.

Lindsey nodded " I am now?" Thank you"

Gil smiled " You're very welcome." he replied closing the door behind him.


	9. chapter9

EDDIE chapter 9

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the

cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and

Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend

threatens to take her daughter away...

* * *

Catherine rolled Eddie off of her and quietly slipped out of her bed, grabbing her clothes off of the floor and headed toward the bathroom. Halfway her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. The pain going through her body was the most unbearable pain she had ever felt and she wasn't sure she could make it to the bathroom without passing out.

After making it to the bathroom she used the counter and the wall for support and tried to stand once more. She redressed and the stared at her bruised face in the mirror.

A few seconds passed and Catherine felt her knees wobble, her head began to spin and she had to reach for the sink before she fell to the floor.

She slid down to the floor and began to cry.

-

Gil had only been asleep for few a short time when his doorbell rang.

Gil shoot up, unsure if he was dreaming or if he had actually heard the door ringing. He quickly got up and headed for the door.

When he opened it he found Catherine standing on his front porch, the rain pounding down on her, fresh bruises on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Catherine?" Gil said giving her room to enter the house " Come in, quick."

Catherine took one step forward and her legs gave out once more.

Gil caught her before she hit the ground and carried her to the couch.. He ran to close the door and was promptly back at her side.

"Gil?" she whispered " I..I.." she tried to speak " Lindsey?" she whispered

Gil kneeled down beside her " Lindsey's asleep, don't worry, tell me what happened, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"It hurts" she whispered " I can't..I have to.." she tried to speak but the pain she was feeling was overwhelming.

Gil rubbed her cheek " Cath? Keep you're eyes open. Talk to me."

Catherine opened her eyes and the tears kept falling. " He was on me..., I couldn't get him off..., I couldn't get him to stop.. he was..he was.." Catherine sat up " I need to see Lindsey...please."

Gil nodded " In a minute Cath, I think you should go to the hospital."

Catherine shook her head " Eddie passed out, I ran, I had to walk here, he took my keys..I had to walk..I can't go to the hospital..he'll find me, they'll call him."

"Okay..Okay, but you need someone to check you out."

There was a brief silence " I have a friend at Desert palms, her name is Jess...you've met her before.. I could call her she can come her and make sure you're okay."

Catherine nodded " Okay" she whispered." While were waiting can I see Lindsey."

Gil nodded " Can you walk?" I can go get her, I promised I would wake her when you came."

Catherine tired to get up but fell back down.

"I'll go get her." Gil made his phone call and then he disappeared into the bedroom and came back hand in hand with Lindsey.

"Mommy!" Lindsey ran to her but saw she was hurt so she refrained from hugging her " Mommy, ..Daddy hurt you again!"

Catherine sat up " I'm okay, mommy had a little accident trying to get here, but I'm okay!" she lied "I just wanted to say goodnight to you."

Lindsey hugged her " I love you mommy, and don't worry Uncle Gil is going to help us now. " she yawned " Mommy, I really want to stay up but can I sleep now?"

Catherine nodded " Yeah, baby, I 'm just wanted to see, you.. you can go back to sleep now."

-

* * *

By the time Catherine had been checked out by Jess, it was far past three in the morning and she could barley keep her eyes open as Gil carried her into his bedroom and laid her on his bed.

"Gil" she grabbed his arm as he went to leave " Please stay here." she whispered.

Gil sat down " So..Do you want to tell me what happened? What did Jess say?"

Catherine sat up " She didn't tell you?"

Gil shook his head " She would never do that, it's up to you, if you want me to know." he pause " What happened that made you come here?"

Catherine sighed and stared at her hands " I tried to leave..Eddie got mad..he hit me and then he made me..He wanted to have sex."

Gil put his hand on hers but she pulled away " It's okay..it's not the first time, I'm fine..besides, I'm his wife right...it's not really rape."

Gil shook his head " What did you just say?"

Catherine sighed " Please just let it go...just let it go..Jess gave me some painkillers..I'll be fine" she paused " Gil.. I'm going to go to sleep now..Will you stay?"

Gil nodded sliding down beside her " Is this okay?" he asked not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Catherine slid down beside him " Yeah..that's okay" she whispered taking his hand in her's

Before the two fell asleep Catherine whispered to him " Gil? Just so you know..I don't regret what happened yesterday, I just... It's going to take time now, after what Eddie did to me, but I want to be with you..just give me time."

Gil squeezed her hands " I understand..you get some sleep."


	10. chapter 10

EDDIE chapter 10

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the

cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and

Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend

threatens to take her daughter away...

* * *

Gil walked back into the living room after cleaning up and decided it was time to wake her up.

"Catherine?" he whispered "Catherine wake up." he gently placed his hand on her cheek and pushed the hair in her face aside. Catherine began to stir and she opened her eyes. "Gil?" she whispered, "What time is it?" Catherine sat up "Where is Lindsey?" Gil sat down beside her " It's about ten clock and Lindsey is still sleeping."

Gil smiled " You hungry, can I get you anything?"

Catherine shook her head and yawned, " no, I am okay"

Gil smiled " You have to eat something, and Lindsey requested waffles for breakfast." Gil got up and went into the kitchen and came back with a plate and a glass of water. "Here, eat up"

Catherine took the plate and was about to take a bite when Gil heard a car pull up out front of his house.

Gil got up and looked out his window " Eddie" he whispered " Catherine get up and go in the back bedroom with Lindsey and lock the door."

Catherine got up and limped to the back room, closing the door behind her she woke Lindsey out of bed, " Lindsey get up!" Lindsey opened her eyes " Mommy what's wrong?"

"Shh we have to be very quite" she pulled Lindsey out of bed.

Eddie raced up to Gil's front door and started banging and yelling " You son-of -a bitch let me in there" he cursed. "Bitch! I know you are in there you bitch, you thing you can leave me?"

Gil opened his door " Eddie what the hell is your problem who are you yelling at." Eddie burst in past Gil " Where are they?"

Gil made a face " Who is they?" he replied.

Eddie was not pleased " My kid and my wife, where are they I know they are here now where." Eddie ran through his kitchen.

" Eddie" Gil calmly spoke "I can assure you they are not here. I thought Lindsey was apprehended?" Gil looked around the room and noticed Lindsey's school bag was beside the couch, he quickly grabbed it and rested a blanket on top of it.

Eddie came form the kitchen "I called the office for social services they didn't know what the hell I was talking about. You tell me where they are and you tell me now!" Eddie got in his face " I'll bet she is in your bed, would not be the first time would it Mr. Grissom?" he snapped and turned to head for Gil's room. After searching his room and making somewhat of a mess he came out and peered across at the guest room.

Catherine and Lindsey could see his shadow through the bottom of the door and could hear that he was raging, being caught would be fatal for Catherine and they both knew it. "Mommy" Lindsey whispered and pointed toward the window.

Eddie burst into the guest room and rummaged around in the closet and under the bed.

"Damn it!" he cursed when he found nothing indicating that his wife was there but still he did not change his mind. He walked out of the room and got back in Gil's face " I will find her, and if I find her or find out she was with you or is with you hiding, I will personally see to it that you and that whore suffer for what you have done to this family."

Gil stepped closer to Eddie " I did nothing to ruin your family, it was all you."

Eddie pushed Gil " What?" Gil yelled "You going to hit me? Go ahead Eddie but I am not Catherine I'm not afraid of you and I will hit you back."

Eddie snickered "You just remember what I said, cause I meant it."

Eddie turned and walked out of the house.

Gil waited to make sure he was gone before he went to the guest room to check on Lindsey and Catherine, when he walked into the room he was shocked to see that they were nowhere in sight. Gil made a face and walked backed to the living room when he heard his front door open. Gil was worried that Eddie was coming back but he was relieved to see Lindsey and Catherine walk into his house.

Gil and Catherine sat on the couch and discussed their plans and how they were doing to deal with next encounter that was soon to come.

"I hope he didn't hit you" Catherine looked at Gil " I don't want you getting hurt because I can't deal with him."

Gil smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. " Eddie can't do anything to me, he is just a big bully. He knows that if him and me were to fight a fair fight he would lose, he only hits you and smacks you around because he wants to control you and I am not going to let him do it anymore. You are my best friend and when you are hurting, I am hurting."

Catherine rested her head on his chest " So what do we do now? I can't stay here and hide forever, even though I could get used to lying here in the arms of my best friend, Eddie never really just held me, you know, he always wanted something in return."

Gil did sighed " Well you are not going to be that girl anymore, it's your body and you need to start taking care of you and Lindsey and stop worrying about Eddie." he sighed and laid back on the couch taking her with him.

"As for a plan I can shorten my shifts so I can be here with you two. You are definitely in no shape to go to work, plus Eddie will be watching me for a while so it is best you stay out of sight, we are safe for a few days, and we have the weekend to talk more about it but Lindsey should not be going to school this week, maybe have the teacher send work in the mail for her so she is still learning.It may be a good idea to get a hotel room."

"Gil" she whispered " I don't want to turn your life upside down because of a few bruises, I don't want you getting to deep in this, it's only a matter of time before Eddie finds us and then he will be livid, I don't think you should be putting yourself in that position."

Gil sat up quickly, "Cath I am doing this no matter what you say, and I will not let him do this to you." Gil gently took her face in his hands " You are far to important to me, and to see you like this is killing me and it's killing Lindsey, you deserve better and Lindsey deserves better. So please let me do this."

Catherine sighed and rested her forehead against his. "Oh Gil, thank you for caring so much about us." she paused " Just promise me you will be careful, if anything happens to you I won't be able to forgive myself."

Gil smiled and gazed into her eyes " I don't know why Eddie would ever want to hurt you." Gil kept his eyes locked with her's and pushed her hair aside " you're beautiful you know, inside and out, you are an amazing women and he should be more then thrilled to get the chance to love someone like you, to be with someone like you." Gil was about to pull away when Catherine leaned in and kissed him taking him by surprise, but he kissed her back.

Catherine pulled away " I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I was just,..I thought maybe I could... I trust you but it's..." she stumbled with her words

"I understand" Gil replied

Catherine smiled at him and got up to check back on Lindsey "I think I might go lay down for a little bit longer." she whispered " The pills are wearing off, and I don't want to over do anything, climbing out of the window was enough."

Gil nodded " I'm here if you need me."

After Catherine had disappeared in to Lindsey's room Gil went to his bedroom and pulled a box from under his bed.

He grabbed a small key out of his top drawer and opened the box. Inside of the box was his gun, he pulled it out and checked to make sure it was loaded.

"If Eddie, won't let go, then I guess this is the only way." he whispered to himself

Catherine watched Lindsey as she rested in bed. She then got up and rummaged through the bag she had retrieved after Eddie had left.At the bottom of the bag was a brand new package of bullets, different from the ones given to her at work.

Catherine sighed as she took two from the package and out them in her pocket. " I'll wait until dark and then I'll go back, If Eddie won't let me go then this is the only way."


	11. chapter 11

EDDIE CHAPTER 11

LATER THAT SAME DAY

* * *

It was around lunch time when Gil woke up to the smell of pancakes and the laughter of a small child. He walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by Lindsey and Catherine who had just finished the last batch of blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"You're up, we were getting hungry and we didn't want to wake you." Lindsey smiled and ran to Gil to hug him. "Hey Lindsey did you sleep well?" Gil hugged her back and sat down at the table. Lindsey shook her head as she finished setting out the plates. " Yep, but mommy didn't. She was worried Daddy might come back again so she just sat there."

Gil stood up and walked to Catherine " You should be in bed resting your legs."

Catherine turned to him "I'm fine, I took another pill, my hand is getting better and the pills are working wonders and besides..we were hungry, and.. I just did not feel like sleeping that's all."

She walked past him and put the pancakes on the table. "Everything is ready, so I hope you're hungry. It's not exactly lunch food but its smeels really good."

The Three sat down at the table and were ready to eat when the doorbell rang for the second time that day.

Lindsey dropped her fork and glanced over at her mother who was now looking at Gil and he himself had a worried look on his face.

Gil got up and slowly walked toward the front room and peeked out the window. "Damn it" he whispered and looked back to the kitchen where Lindsey and Catherine were now standing " Cops".

The two officers at the door began banging and yelling. " We know you are in there Mr. Grissom and we have a warrant to search your property, you can open the door or we can break it down." Gil ran back to Catherine.

"I can't do this again, Gil what are we going to do?" she whispered.

Gil glanced back at the door when the banging increased. "Go to the bedroom and lock the door. Take my keys and when they come in go around back through the window and get in my car and drive."

"I don't think I should be behind a wheel right now." she replied reachign for the keys regardless.

Catherine grabbed is keys from the table and took Lindsey to the bedroom.

Gil waited for them to lock the door and he walked slowly to the front door. " Okay, Okay I am coming."

Gil opened the front door leaving the chain latched. " Can I help you officers" he smiled.

The officer that had knocked laughed sarcastically and then burst in the door knocking Gil to the floor.

The other officer followed him in and then Eddie came trailing behind him. "Surprise! Told you I would be back, didn't thikn it would be this soon did you?" Eddie bent down and laughed in Gil's face.

The two officers grabbed Gil before he could fight back and hand cuffed him and threw him back on to the floor and began kicking him merely for pleasure, while Eddie began tearing through the house. He started in the kitchen where he noticed three plates set out. Eddie laughed to himself and then flipped the table over. He then proceeded toward Gil's room where he ripped the sheets off his bed and flipped the mattress. He then walked toward the guestroom and tried opening the door. When he discovered it was locked he kicked his foot into the door until it flew open.

Eddie darted inside and trashed the room in the same fashion he had with Gil's room earlier.

He came back from the room after finding nothing again.

Catherine and Lindsey made their way to the side of the house and were almost at the Denali when a hand grabbed the back of Catherine's head. " Where do you think you're going" the officer whispered in her ear and dragged her back toward the house. " Lindsey run" Catherine tried to fight the man off as she yelled to Lindsey.

Lindsey turned and was about to run when the other officer jumped out from behind the vehicle and grabbed her up in his arms. Lindsey began swinging her feet in the air and kicking the man.

The two officers brought them back into the house as Eddie was entering the living room where Gil still lay handcuffed and bleeding on the floor.

"Well, well, well look what we have here?" Eddie walked up to Catherine as the officer pushed her into him.

" I have been looking for you." Eddie bent down to Gil " Well Mr.Grissom it's been real nice having this chat with you but I am going to take my wife" he said grabbing her by the hair " and my daughter home and if I see you around either one f them I will have you arrested do you understand me?"

Eddie gave Gil on last kick to the ribs before he dragged Catherine out.

* * *

The ride back to their home seemed like longest ride of her life.

Catherine inched her way as close to the passenger side window as possible just to keep away from Eddie, and Lindsey had curled up in the back seat and put her hands over her ears and began humming incessantly.

After pulling up to the house Eddie turned to Catherine " It is so nice to have you home.. Now get out and don't pull anything stupid."

Catherine and Lindsey climbed out of the car and walked slowly toward the front door. Thoughts of the horror to come as soon as Catherine was inside ran through her mind and she could not help but let the tears escape.

Eddie opened the door and she and Lindsey reluctantly stepped inside. As soon as the door was closed and locked Eddie's rage began. "Lindsey!" he snapped "go to your room and shut the door, I don't want to see your face until I call you."

Lindsey looked up at her father and then back at her mother. " Now Lindsey" He snapped again. Lindsey did not move. Eddie walked toward her and grabbed her arm.

" Do you here me speaking to you" he yelled Eddie raised his hand to strike her when Catherine grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare!" she growled, "Lindsey just go!" she turned Lindsey. Lindsey turned and ran to her room and shut the door.

Catherine let go of Eddie and now stood a few feet away from him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he snapped as he walked over to her. " Eddie I..." she began but was stopped when Eddie's hand came crashing down against her cheek." You stupid bitch" he yelled as she put a hand over her now burning hot face. " What did you think you were doing?" he steps toward her. " Answer Me," he screamed his face turning red with anger.

Catherine began to back away from him and darted around the couch. "

Eddie just clam down." she spoke softly. Eddie laughed "Calm down? Don't you fucking tell me what to do." he slammed his fist into a lamp and it came crashing down to the floor and shattered. "Don't you even talk." he jumped up on to the couch. " Where are you going? HUH. Where do you think you are going?" he yelled as she tried to get by him before he had leapt to the couch.

Catherine was now being backed into a corner as Eddie closed in on her.

Catherine put her hand up to guard herself form his wrath. " Please Eddie, I am sorry." Eddie however could care less and grabbed her hand and squeezed " You want me to break this one."

Catherine screamed when a sharp pain ran through her hand and up her arm. "EDDIE!" she screamed" STOP, YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Eddie let go of her hand and slapped her across the face " Don't you raise your voice to me!" he yelled and slapped her again. Catherine fully backed into the corner fell to her knees only to greet his foot on the way down. Catherine cried out in pain once more.

Eddie bent down and sat beside her. " Do you love him?" he asked in calm voice.

Catherine made a face and tried to figure out how could he go from raving lunatic to talking calm and cool. "What?" she replied?

" That freak that you were hiding out with do you love him" he paused "did you sleep with him?" Catherine knew this conversation was heading in the wrong direction and she made an attempt to get up and get away from him.

As she darted for the bedroom he dove for her and landed on top of her back. Eddie grabbed her good hand and her injurged hand and squeezed.

"How does that feel?" he yelled. Catherine cried out in pain once again and yelled something she knew she should not have yelled out. " Get off of me!" she yelled, "I did not sleep with him but I should have because I hate you!"

Eddie stopped his streak of pain and stood up. "What did you say?' he snapped

Lindsey opened her bedroom door and saw her father about to kick her mother " Daddy?" she yelled, "stop it."

Eddie turned around and glared at her " I told you to stay in your room until I called you."

Lindsey looked from her father to her mother who was being pressed on the floor by his foot. " NO!" Lindsey yelled, " I won't"

Eddie snapped his neck back in surprise. " Excuse me?"

He began walking toward Lindsey who showed no fear of him at all.

Catherine quickly raced to her feet and tried to stop Eddie from doing something he would later regret. "Ed, she's just a kid." Eddie pushed Catherine into a wall and raced toward Lindsey and grabbed her arm.

" Get in your room now" he yelled. Lindsey pulled her arm away. "NO, I hate you" and she pushed him and ran to help her mother.

Eddie grabbed Lindsey and slapped her across the face. Lindsey was sent hurdling to the ground.

"Lindsey?" Catherine yelled and crawled over to her " Mommy, I'm okay!" she whispered and sat up glaring at her father. Eddie stood up and grabbed the two. He dragged them toward the kitchen and threw them into the basement.

Gil sat on his sofa and looked around at the mess Eddie and his police friends had left behind.

Gil put his head in his hands and sighed, it tore him up inside to know that he could not do anything for Catherine and Lindsey at the moment.

Going over to the house would just anger him even more and of course he would take it out on Catherine.

Gil got up from the couch and walked to the guest room and gathered Lindsey's things and made the bed.

After cleaning up he took the bag to the front door. He planned on giving Catherine her bag when he saw her that night at work. If he saw her that night at work.


	12. chapter 12

EDDIE chapter 12

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the

cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and

Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend

threatens to take her daughter away...

* * *

Catherine and Lindsey sat in the basement waiting for the enemy to return.

"Mommy?" Lindsey snuggled up close to her mother "are you okay now?" she whispered. Catherine sat with her head rested against the basement wall. "Yeah baby" she put her arm around Lindsey " I'm okay now, are you al right?" Catherine paused as she took Lindsey's face in her hands "Let me see that nasty bruise."

Lindsey pulled away " No, mommy I am okay. Don't worry about me. We have to get out of the basement I don't like it down here." Lindsey stood up and began walking around. Catherine followed slowly behind her. "I think that we should stay put until daddy comes to get us."

Lindsey turned to her mother and made a face "I don't want daddy to come down here and get us, daddy just wants to hurt you all the time I hate him." Lindsey began to cry, " I wish we were still with Uncle Gil. Uncle Gil would never hurt you or me and he loves us. I just want to go back to Uncle' Gil's house."

Catherine grabbed Lindsey and hugged the crying child. " Lindsey you and I are going to be okay, we just need to be strong. Daddy is going to let us out and when I go to work you can come with me and we never have to come back here again."

Lindsey pulled away " Where are we going to hide, he found us already."

Catherine sat back against the wall " I don't know baby" she whispered, " I just know that we have to get out."

Tired of waiting in the basement Catherine searched for a hammer or a screw driver . After finding them she began to remove the hinges on the basement door hoping the whole time Eddie was still out or that he had passed out and was not able to hear the noise she was making.

After being successful Lindsey and Catherine walked cautiously out of the basement only to hear the loud snores of a man who had either been a deep sleeper or a passed out drunk.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief when they made it into Catherine's bedroom. And locked the door behind them.

Catherine quickly grabbed a bag from her closet and began filling it with clothing.

After being satisfied with the amount of things he had packed she turned to Lindsey " I am going to your room, I want you to lock the door behind me and wait for me to come back."

Lindsey shook her head " Be careful mommy" she whispered as she watched her mom leave the room.

Catherine crept into Lindsey's room and began packing things in the same manner and quickly returned to her bedroom.

Back safe in her bedroom Catherine opened her jewelry box and removed the middle compartment revealing a large wad of money. She stuck the money into the bag and grabbed a set of keys off the dresser and her gun from inside her drawer. Catherine paused for a moment thinking that everything could end now, she headed toward the bedroom door thinking that Eddie would never know what had hit him, But she turned back to her daughter, knowing very well, that she would end up in jail for shooting a sleeping man no matter what he had put her through and she couldn't do it with Lindsey in the next room.

"Ready to go?" she turned and motioned to Lindsey as she opened the window and threw their bags out. Catherine climbed out first and then helped Lindsey. Their hearts were racing the whole time until they reach the safety of her Tahoe.

Catherine let out the breath she had been holding and smiled at Lindsey as they turned the corner and drove away from him.

Catherine then picked up her cell phone and called Gil but got no answer.

* * *

Gil raced into the lab with Lindsey's bag in hand hoping that the first thing he would see was Catherine waiting for him. He by passed the break room and headed right for his office when he heard a voice from the break room.

"She's not here yet" Warrick called when he saw him sprint down the hall " What the hell happened to you?"

Gil sighed " I think she would be mad at me for telling you this so I don't want anyone to confront her about it." Gil sat down

" Catherine and Lindsey stayed at my place last night and this morning Eddie brought two cops to my door and demanded his family back, their was a big fight, they handcuffed me and they dragged Catherine and Lindsey out."

Warrick, Nick and Sara listened and watched Gil in shock. " Are they okay?" Sara asked concerned.

Gil shook his head " I don't know yet, Eddie was pissed when he found her and I can just imagine what he did to her when they got home. She came to me all brusied and battered, I just don't know how much more she can take,it keeps getting worse and it's everyday.I just need to see her tonight to make sure she is okay, not knowing is killing me."

Nick stood up and refilled his coffee " Cath is strong she will be fine."

At that moment Lindsey came racing into the break room. "Uncle Gil, Uncle Gil mommy is hurt! She kept saying she was fine, but I knew she was lying." Gil raced out to the parking lot with

Lindsey and toward Catherine's Tahoe. Catherine was sitting in the drivers seat clutching her abdomen.

"Catherine?" Gil called trying not to startle her. Catherine turned her head and tried to speak but instead of words the only thing that came out was a cough, flowed by another and then blood, Catherine began to choke.

"Warrick who had followed as well grabbed his cell phone and called an ambulance. Gil pulled Catherine slowly out of the Tahoe and laid her on her side. "Breath Catherine, you have to calm your self down."

The ambulance arrived and moved Gil quickly away from Catherine.

After loading her into the vehicle Gil stopped one of the paramedics " Can I ride with her?" The ambulance driver shook his head " I'm sorry sir you will have to follow we need to get her their immediately, we don't have much time!" with that they jumped in and were gone within minutes.

* * *

Gil sprinted toward the hospital reception desk to find out the latest information on Catherine.

"HI, my name is Gil Grissom I am with the Las Vegas crime lab and I need an update on a patient that would have been brought in in the past half hour." The nurse behind the desk smiled and pointed in the direction behind him.

"You are looking for a Catherine Willows she is asking for you. She suffered from four cracked ribs, and some internal bleeding from a fall possible down stairs. They should be bringing her out anytime now and she will be in room 311 if you want to wait for her."

Gil smiled " Thank you ma'am I appreciate It." and ran down the hall. Gil was already in the room when hey brought Catherine in.

She was still under from the anaesthetic. Gil sat down beside her and grasped her hand. " Everything is okay now," he whispered softly to her.

After waiting with her awhile Gil went to find a doctor to brief him on her current condition.

Gil made his way back to the receptionist. " Can I speak with someone about her condition?" The same nurse pulled out her chart " It says here that the surgery was a success and that she will be able to go home in two day's or so." the nurse paused when she noticed a worried look on Gil's face " Don't worry she is going to be just fine."

Gil walked back to her room " Everything won't be fine" he whispered to himself " Not as long as Eddie is still around." Gil walked back into her room and noticed that she was stirring in her bed. He ran to her side and watched patiently as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey" he smiled and stood over her at the side of her bed "I know it's seems like a dumb question but how are you doing?"

Catherine tried to sit up in her bed but failed " I'm okay" she whispered

" I got Lindsey out of that house and I am out so everything is great considering." she paused " How is Lindsey?"

Gil sat down.

" She had a nasty bruise but other then that she keeps telling everyone back at the lab that she is fine."

Gil shook his head "This is all my fault. I .." he turned to her and looked her in the eyes " I lied." he whispered " I never talked to a lawyer, I never saw or spoke to anyone from social services, the school called me about Lindsey's eye because they couldn't get a hold of you, I went to the school to get her and then I made up a lie, I only did it because she was scared and hurting and so where you, I printed the letter on my computer at the lab, and I had Sopiha from day shift go to the house and get lindsey's things." he paused " I'm sorry."

Catherine shook her head " I can't...I..."

"I had to , Eddie was escalating, he.."

"Get out! Catherine whispered " I don't want you around me, I want you to leave, get out."

"Cath I.." he tried to explain

"NO!" she screamed " JUST GO!"

Gil nodded " Okay," he got up and walked out of the room, not only feeling guilty but he left the room with an agenda. Eddie would never lay a hand on Catherine or Lindsey again and tonight he was going to make sure of that.


	13. chapter 13

chapter 13 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the  
cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and  
Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend  
threatens to take her daughter away...

* * *

Catherine climbed out of her hospital bed and grabbed the bag Gil had left for her. She went to the bathroom and changed into her clothes and loaded her gun. She then made her way into the hall, looking around for anyone who could stop her before she head toward the waiting room.

Disguised with her hair pulled up and a baseball cap she made her way through the exit and hailed a cab. She was on her way to Eddie, she was going to end this. She was going to end everything.

Gil sat in his tahoe parked around the corner form their house and loaded his gun and sighed. "This is it Gil." he whispered to himself sliding on his gloves and exiting the tahoe

* * *

Catherine pulled up in front of the house. After paying for her ride and climbed out and headed for the front door.

After getting inside she could hear the loud snores of her of Eddie.

She quietly headed toward the bedroom.

Outside began to fall and thunder crashed. Eddie sat up in his bed.

"What the hell?" he yelled out when he saw a large manly figure sitting in the corner watching him.

Gil didn't speak. He stood up and stalked toward the bed. Eddie jumped up and backed away.

"Put the gun down." he pleaded with the intruder fear evident in his tone. " This is crazy, take what you want and get out."

"I want you dead!" Gil replied

Eddie swung his bedroom door open and quickly turned around to see a second gun pointed at him.

"Catherine? What the fuck is going on here? you bitch get that out of my face."

"Don't move Eddie, I swear I will shoot you." she warned

Eddie snickered and then quickly turned to find that the man behind him was Gil

"What the fuck is this? What's going on? you think you can scare me or something?"

Gil peered over Eddie's shoulder " Catherine what the hell are you doing here?"

"Me?" Catherine snapped " What are you doing?"

"I can't let him hurt you anymore!" Gil focusing back to Eddie and keeping his gun pointed. " Catherine get out of here!"

"No, you go, this is my problem, I don't need any help from you, all you do is lie."

Gil sighed "Catherine now! I'm not playing, go!"

Eddie listened in the middle of the two as they argued and thought that he could take a chance and run.

He swung his arm backward Catching Gil off guard, he then went toward Catherine, who began shaking, he raised his fist and punched her " Your so tough are you?" he yelled knocking Catherine into the wall, " You belong to me bitch" he whispered in his ear. "Gil is dead" he snapped reaching for her gun.

Gil grabbed at his head and slowly tried to get up, his vision was blurred and he could make out two figures, on of them was Catherine, one Eddie. He tried to make out who was who, and then he heard Catherine cry out in pain and could hear the two struggling for the gun.

Gil raised his weapon

BANG!...BANG!...

Two gun shots rang out, Eddie fell to the ground. Catherine looked over at Gil, his weapon smoking, Gil looked at Catherine, her gun smoking.

Eddie lay on the hallway floor, a single gun shot wound visible.

Neither knew which one had shot him.


	14. chapter 14

Before you go on I must apologize if this is way out of character...forgive for I know not what I do. ALSO

I know absolutely nothing about guns or ammunition so if this is totally something a person couldn't do with the gun and ..well you'll see, don't be all what ids this girl talking about...just go with. It's a fanfic world you just gotta make it fit.! ALSO I have never written a scene like this so if totally makes no sense, bare with me.

* * *

chapter 14 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the

cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and

Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend

threatens to take her daughter away...

* * *

-

Catherine stood up turning her gun to the floor. Her body still trembled as she walked over to Eddie's body.

"Catherine?" Gil called to her " Don't"

Catherine waved her hand at him " , I shot him, you go, I can handle this, I have to call the police."

"I shot him!" Gi replied " What are you going to tell them anyway, We both came her to kill your husband? You'll go to jail."

Catherine shook her head " No, look at me, they'll know what he was doing , they'll think it was self defense."

It may have been at one point Catherine but we both came here with the same intentions, They put one of us away for premeditated murder and I won't let you go to jail, Lindsey needs you, she needs her mother."

Catherine bent down over Eddie " Will you just shut up! You've done enough, let me take the blame for this, they will understand. You'll lose your job, you'll lose everything, But I can..I can.." she repeated a tear coming to her eye " What have I done?"

Gil when to her and pulled her away from the body " Look at me, We don't even know how shot him, there is only one visible wound.Are you using your gun that was issued by Brass?"

Catherine shook her head.

"Give it to me"

Gil took the gun and looked into the chamber

"I don't know, we both fired." He said looking up at her " Where did you get these bullets"

Catherine shook her head " I don't remember ..I can't think right now okay!" she snapped

"Do you have anymore?" Gil replied

Catherine nodded "There in the back of my dresser drawer, the last one at the bottom."

Gil disappeared into her bedroom and came back with enough bullets to fill the chamber of his gun leaving one slot empty.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing" Gil replied

Catherine sighed " I have to call Gil, are you going?"

Gil shook his head " Call Brass" he paused " I'm not leaving you."

-

* * *

Gil and Catherine were sitting on the couch when Brass arrived, unfortunately followed by Ecklie, with Warrick in tow.

Brass went directly toward the two on the couch

"What happened?" Brass questioned the two of them.

Gil spoke first "Eddie got shot." was all he said. Brass made a face " By who". Neither of the two answered.

Brass sighed "I will check the guns you know."

Catherine who looked like she was in a daze finally muttered to Brass "Am I under arrest?

"Do you need to be?" Brass replied

Catherine shook her head " He hit me," she replied

Brass made a face "I don't get it Cath, you were checked into the hospital, why did you leave?"

Catherine didn't answer,

Brass looked at Gil " What were you doing here ?"

Gil avoided the question watching Ecklie snoop around

"I don't want Ecklie on this! "Gil yelled

Brass spun around " Look around you Gil, you have no say, you're on the other side of it. You're a suspect. The both of you are. So start talking"

Gil looked at Catherine who in turn was still silent.

"Okay then" Brass looked over at Ecklie who nodded

" Gil...Catherine stand up."

Catherine looked over at Gil

"We need to go down to the station."

* * *

Catherine and Gil were separated into two different interrogation rooms. Ecklie was interrogating Catherine and Brass was with Gil.

"Gil what happened over there" Brass questioned him.

Gil did not answer. "Gil?" brass yelled, "You could be in serious trouble, both of you."

Gil looked up at Brass "You don't even know who's gun killed Eddie!" he smirked " I'm not worried, I didn't do anything unjust anyway.He got what he deserved."

Brass raised his eyebrow " SO it was Catherine?"

Gil shrugged his shoulders " Did I say that?" Brass was taken aback this was not like Gil at all.

* * *

In the other interrogation room Ecklie was grilling Catherine.

"Did you and Gil plan this?"

Catherine looked up at him " Plan what?"

"Catherine look,You're a great csi, but you can't use the game against me, There is no perfect crime, not matter what, I' ll find out what happened whether you talk or not. The bullet in Eddie chest is going to tell me everything and then you and Gil are going to jail for premeditated murder. So kiss Lindsey good bye."

Catherine glared at him " I want to see Gil"

Ecklie scoffed " Yeah right"

"Fine" Catherine sat back in her chair and crossed her arms " I won't say another word.

"Don't be stupid Catherine, don't dig yourself any deeper."

Catherine shrugged " Don't I get a lawyer?"

Ecklie smirked " Okay, play like that." he paused " Okay, I'll get Gil in here,"

With that Ecklie left the room and came back with Gil and Brass

Catherine looked at Gil

"I love you" she whispered " Self defense."

Gil shook his head " what?"

Catherine then stood up from her chair " I DID IT!" she yelled out to Brass and Ecklie " I fired the shot the killed Eddie.

"Catherine what are you doing?" Gil tried to stop her

The officer in the room pulled out his handcuffs to arrest Catherine when Gil stepped in.

"I DID IT!" he confessed " It's wasn't Catherine.

Brass went to he door and was handed a piece of paper and a small bag and then walked over to Gil " You can't just say that because she confessed, what you think if the two of you keep lying it's going to help her. She confessed to it Gil, It maybe self defense but,it needs to be proved, until then murder is murder."

"I'm not" Gil replied " It was me, I went there to kill him."

Brass dropped a piece of paper on the table in front of Gil.

"You may have went there to kill him, but you didn't. We found this bullet. " He dropped the bullet concealed in the evidence bag. "Warrick pulled it out of the wall."

Gil sighed, he had forgotten about that, one bullet hit Eddie and one bullet was stray, he never even thought of looking for it.

"The funny thing is this bullet if different from all the others.These are the bullets given to you for your gun, everyone's are different Gil you should know that. You tried to replace your bullet with ones that matched Catherine's thinking we would be stumped," he paused " No perfect crime Gil you know that too."

Brass took the evidence of the table " You're free to go."


	15. chapter 15

chapter 15 EDDIE

summary: Catherine leaves Eddie, but he won't let her go. As the  
cycle of abuse continues, Lindsey's safety is threatened and  
Catherine is faced with a tough decision, when her best friend  
threatens to take her daughter away...

* * *

Brass took a seat at the table and waited for Catherine to come in.

"Where's my lawyer?" was the first thing she said " I won't talk with out her."

Brass sat forward. " I just thought that I would let you know he's not dead."

Catherine sat down " He's not dead." she repeated " I don't understand."

Brass " It's complicated..this rarely ever happens what are the odds it happened to Eddie..When we arrived on scene he wasn't breathing, no one could find a pulse. He was pronounced legally dead. Life's full of surprises."

Catherine shook her head " So What happens now?"

Brass leaned for ward " Do you want your lawyer present?"

Catherine shook her head " What happens now?"

"You and Gil both could be tried for attempted murder. I need to know why you did it. What were you thinking?"

"Does Gil know yet?"

Brass shook his head " Ecklie and an officer are gone to get him now."

Catherine sighed "I kept telling my self if he was dead, then everything would be okay, but I couldn't kill someone like that, I couldn't just kill him. At first I think I wanted to, and then I got there and I never hesitated but I just wanted to scare him,All I wanted for him was to know that I could fight back and that I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore. and then I saw Gil. Gil was only trying to protect me. "

"Catherine I think we should wait for your lawyer, and the new can get this straight and figure out what to do."

* * *

Gil was with Lindsey when they came to arrest him.

"Uncle Gil, when's my mommy coming home, where is she?"

Gil sighed " Lindsey we have to have a long talk about your mommy and your daddy."

Lindsey nodded " Is she dead?" she asked " Did my daddy kill my mommy?"

Gil shook his head " No sweet heart its'..." he trailed off when Ecklie and the officer step into the room.

"Gil" Ecklie walked to them and pushed Lindsey aside " Come with us."

"Uncle Gil what's happening?"

Gil looked at Ecklie and back to the officer " What's going on? Is Catherine okay?"

Ecklie nodded " she fine..and so is Mr. Willows."

The officer came up behind Gil and grabbed his arms.

"You have the right to remain silent..."

* * *

Upcoming chapter: The trial begins! 


	16. chapter 16

EDDIE chapter 16

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,  
I have never written a trial or anything where people are in court  
so if it sucks..i am so sorry,

* * *

"Why can't I see mommy?" Lindsey asked as she sat in the court room hallway with her aunt Nancy.

Nancy sighed " Baby, you're mom did something really bad and now she has to tell the judge why."

"What about Uncle Gil? Can I see him?"

Nancy shook her head " You can't see him either baby. Not yet"

"I don't understand, I want.." she trailed off when she saw Eddie being brought down the hall in a wheel chair.

"Hey Lindsey!" Eddie reached out his arms " Come see me."

Lindsey clung to her Aunt and shook her head

Eddie looked at the officer behind him and shrugged his shoulders pretending he had no idea why Lindsey was afraid.

"Daddy gets to go home from the hospital now, that ,means you'll be getting to come back home too." he smiled

Lindsey looked up at Nancy fear present in her eyes

"Okay Lindsey" Eddie continued "Daddy has to go see the judge now, I'll see you when I come back."

* * *

Catherine and Gil had ended up with the same lawyer and were already in the court room when Eddie was brought in.

He immediately took the stand, was sworn in and the trial began

"Mr. Willows." His lawyer, Steve Barren began " What happened in you're home on the eve of February 17th?"

Eddie sighed putting on the poor me face and looked at Catherine from the witness stand.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and there was a man in my room."

The lawyer cut in "And can you identify that man, Is he here in the courtroom?"

Eddie nodded " Yes," he pointed " Gil Grissom."

"Okay you may proceed"

Eddie nodded and continued "I woke up he was sitting there, he had a gun. He didn't say anything at first, he just got up and came toward me, I jumped out of my bed,I was terrified." he paused looking over to Gil " I told him to take what he wanted and leave, that's when he yelled I want you dead."

The lawyer walked toward his table and flipped through a file " And then what happened?"

"I turned to get out of the bedroom and my wife, Catherine was on the other side she had a gun too, and she told me not to move. I knew she wouldn't just shoot me point blank, She would never do that" He said defending her " I know it wasn't here idea or her plan."

"What do you mean?" Steve replied

Eddie moved forward , closer to the microphone " Gil Grissom has been trying to break up my family for years, He filled her head with lies about me, he lied to us about social services taking my daughter , my wife was devastated, he blackmailed her and said that if she didn't leave me, we would never see our little girl again and he had her stashed at his place. Catherine left and went there a few nights before and I went after her."

"And what happened that morning of the 16th when you to Gil Grissom's home."

Eddie cleared his throat " I told him I wanted my wife and kid back, or I would call the police. He said he had no idea where they were, so I went through his house. And yes I made a mess, this guy was hurting my family, he kidnapped my daughter from school, he poisoned them both against me to the point where they made up lies and were afraid of me."

Catherine sat and watched him as he spouted the lies the jury wanted to hear.

"OBJECTION, You're honor we were to be discussing the night of the 17th, "

Steve nodded " Your 'e right your honor , I apologize, but this date in question may have been the reason we are all here today."

The judge nodded " We are here because he was shot and we have yet to hear about such events."

"Okay, Mr Willows, we'll come back to this Could you continue with events on the night in which you were shot."

Eddie nodded "My wife had a gun and I knew she didn't come to shoot me, she was afraid of Gil Grissom and she knew he had come after me, She told him to leave that she wanted to him out of our lives, but he wouldn't go. "

"And what happened next?" Steve asked turning to face the jury.

Eddie leaned forward once again Gil still in his sights and began telling the lies that would ,make Gil look like a monster.

"Gil tried to grab Catherine, she was nervous and she jumped back so I took the chance and hit him, he fell to the ground and then I tried to get the gun, when I went to hit him he shoved me forward and I slammed into my wife and I ended up hurting her, I tried reaching for her gun because Gil was going crazy, and I didn't want Catherine to do something stupid, we both struggled for it and it went off ."

Steve Barren smiled " Thank you Mr. Willows" he turned to take his seat " No further questions."

Catherine leaned in to speak with her lawyer before she stood up .

"Mr.Willows" Laren Paul spoke " You stated that Gil Grissom had blackmailed your wife and kidnapped your daughter."

Eddie nodded " That's correct"

"What I don't understand is why, surely he had some major reason for taking such a dramatic step and see to it that your wife and child were kept from you. Why is that?"

Eddie shook his head " He's always been jealous, from the moment he met my wife he has.."

She cut him off "It has nothing to do with the fact that you were abusing your wife and your daughter, or the fact that your wife had kicked you out and you called her constantly and threatened her life?"

Eddie shook his head " She did kick me out, we had a fight, she let me come back, we fought about him, we always do."

"Have you ever hit,your wife?" she replied

"It happened once, I was drunk, she was drunk we had an argument, I thought she was cheating on me with him because, was forcing her into an affair. it meant nothing and It had never happened since." he lied

Laren turned to the jury " So when you're wife came home on the fourteenth and you repeatedly smashed the handle of a chopping knife against her knuckles, that was just a misunderstanding?"

Eddie scoffed " she came home from work like that, she told me she was quitting and went to give her letter, she never came home that night, the next morning she stumbles in half in the bag and her hand all swollen, she wouldn't let me touch her she locked her self in the bathroom."

"Liar!" Catherine stood up " That's bull and you know it, why are you lying?"

The judge banged her gavel " Mrs. Paul control your client."

Catherine sat back down.

"The night you were shot, you never hit your wife, or made her feel like she had to shoot you, you never made her fear?"

Eddie shook his head " No, I told you, she came because she knew Gil was there."

"You said you're wife had went to Gil's because he was blackmailing her? Why didn't you just call the police?"

"I did, they went with me to his house on the 16th, Gil got violent and they had to restrain him. He had My wife and my daughter terrified and locked in a room."

"Mr. Willows, so you have clearly stated you never raised a hand to your wife on any other occasion but the one time, You're wife suffered from a severe concussion,she had broken ribs, when she was rushed to the hospital, and was coughing up blood, all caused by a fall down the stairs, now, have you ever pushed your wife sown the stairs?"

Eddie shook his head " Never, it was an accident, she was screaming at me and she lost her footing,  
I asked her if she was okay, she wouldn't tell me."

"And on any occasion have you ever forced your wife to take part in any sexual activities." Laren continued

Eddie made a face " What?"

"Maybe I'm not speaking clearly " Laren snideley replied " Did you rape your wife Mr. Willows. on the night of the fifteenth, you never were upset with he fact your 'e daughter had been taken from you're care? In fact you blamed your wife didn't you?"

It was Steve's turn to object " Your honor what's the relevance"

Laren spoke before the judge could reply " I am simply painting a picture for the jury, My client did just wake up one morning and decide to kill her husband, he drove her to the edge with is constant abuse and that's all I am trying to show everyone."

The judge nodded " I'll allow it. Please answer the question Mr. Willows."

Eddie shook his head " Never!"

Laren continued " You're wife locked her self in the bathroom after you punched her and then you hid outside your house waiting for her to leave so you could catch her . When you did you took her back in the house, screamed and slapped her around and then you raped her."

"I never did that, I would never hurt her like that, we made love," Eddie replied

"So you didn't rape her?"

"NO!" Eddie yelled again

"So the rape kit that was conducted on your wife, after she left your home in the middle of the night, was a fake? The fact that your wife was in so much pain after you raped and beat her that she couldn't stand on her own two feet was just an act?"

Eddie shrugged "I never raped her, I don't care what any test says ,she was my wife and we get a little rough in the bedroom, but it wasn't rape."

Laren sighed " No further questions your honor." and sat down. I'd like to call my witness Lindsey Willows to the stand."


	17. chapter 17

EDDIE chapter 17

* * *

-  
Disclaimer: Do not own anything,  
I have never written a trial or anything where people are in court  
so if it sucks..i am so sorry, Plus I messed with Lindsey's age,

* * *

Lindsey walked into the court room led hand in hand by her aunt and was accompanied by a police officer. 

As she made her way to the witness stand she spotted that familiar face.

"Mommy!" she waved her face lighting up "Mommy, Uncle Gil I missed you."

Catherine couldn't help but smile, but Eddie was not impressed and the look he gave Catherine clearly showed it.

Lindsey climbed up in to the witness stand and took a deep breath.

Laren began her questioning.

"Lindsey?" she smiled " Can I call you Lindsey?"

Lindsey nodded

"Lindsey how old are you?"

"I'm nine and a half, I'll be ten next month." she replied excitedly

"And Lindsey do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"

Lindsey nodded " Yes, my mommy and my Uncle Gil talk to me about the truth and lies."

"What happens if you tell a lie Lindsey?"

Lindsey looked over at her father " Well, you could get in big trouble.." she replied with hesitation

"So you know that if you lie here today , you could get in trouble."

Lindsey kept her eyes on Eddie " Yes."

"Lindsey look over here." Laren called " Eyes on me." she smiled

"Lindsey, do you remember the day your Uncle Gil came to get you at school?"

"Yes," she replied " My eye was hurting and I told my teacher I wanted to go home, She tried to call my mom but, we couldn't find her so we called my Uncle Gil."

Laren paused "Lindsey why didn't you get the school to call your dad?"

Lindsey paused and felt her father's eyes on her, she turned and looked at her mother and then back at the Laren.

"Lindsey? Are you okay?"

Lindsey nodded

"Can you tell me why you didn't want them to call your dad?"

"Because he might get mad at me again." she replied " Last time I came home from school he got mad at me and my mommy."

"Lindsey, who hurt your eye?"

Lindsey looked from her mother to her father once again " My dad and I were playing and his elbow hit me."

"So it was an accident?"

Lindsey nodded " Yes, but..." she paused

Laren looked over at her father " What Lindsey? What is it?"

"The day my that daddy came to Uncle Gil's house...he hit me because he was mad. That time wasn't an accident."

"What about your mom?" Laren continued " Has your Dad ever hit your mom?"

"Lots of times." Lindsey replied " I try to get him to stop, but he doesn't listen."

Laren walked back to her table and lifted her folder.

"Lindsey what happened when you came home the day your dad found you at your Uncle Gil's?"

"He came there with his friend and they hurt Uncle Gil and then Daddy took us home, he yelled at me and told me to go to my room an I heard him fighting with my mommy, and then I came out and I saw him hitting her, I told him to stop and he yelled at me to go back to my room, I told home no and then he hit me."

"Lindsey?" Laren walked toward her " What about your Uncle Gil, did he ever hurt your mommy?"

Lindsey shook her head " Uncle would never hurt my mommy, he's her best friend."

"So the night you were with your Uncle Gil, he never hurt you or your mommy?"

Lindsey shook her head " No, he helped me and my mommy, I was scared..I had a bad dream and Uncle Gil came and made me feel better and then mommy came and she was hurt, and Uncle Gil made her feel better."

Laren smiled "Thank you Lindsey you did real good." and she sat down allowing Steve to take her place.


	18. chapter 18

Eddie chapter 18

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,  
I have never written a trial or anything where people are in court  
so if it sucks..i am so sorry, Plus I messed with  
Lindsey's age,

* * *

Lindsey watched as Steve got up from his chair and walked over to  
her.

"Lindsey," he smiled " Do you love your mom?"

Lindsey nodded " Yes."

"And how about your dad?"

Lindsey looked over at her mother.

"Lindsey?" Steve replied blocking her view.

"He's my dad" he paused " I do love him."

"Why did you look over at you mom?" Steve questioned "Did she or  
Uncle Gil tell you what to say?"

Lindsey shook her head " No, I just don't want my mommy or uncle Gil  
to be upset with me."

"And what if they were?" Steve continued " Would either of them hurt  
you?"

"NO!" Lindsey snapped back ,clearly upset at his question " My mommy  
never hurts me, neither does uncle Gil.. just my dad he doesn't love  
us."

"Did your uncle Gil tell you to say that?" Steve smirked, but didn't  
wait for an answer " And what about Mr. Grissom?"

Lindsey nodded again " I love him too,"

"But he's not your Uncle is he?" Steve replied.

"Lindsey shook her head " NO but.." she began.

"You said that Uncle Gil was your mom's best friend, would your best  
friend ever lie to you?"

Lindsey's eye darted back and forth but Steve was still blocking the  
view of the only faces that kept her calm.

"No," she replied.

"So why do you think you're Uncle Gil lied to your mom?"

Lindsey made face at the comment " My Uncle Gil never lied to my  
mom, he wouldn't ever,"

Steve nodded " But Lindsey he did, he took you away from your mom  
and told her she couldn't see you unless she made your daddy leave.  
And when your daddy came to take you home where you belong, he said  
that he didn't know where you were."

"He only.." Lindsey began but Steve cut her off

"You said that your dad's friend came to the house to bring you and  
your mom home, and you said that they hurt Mr. Grissom, did you see  
what happened?"

Lindsey shook her head " No..but I was" Lindsey tried to explain

"So you lied?" Steve replied

Lindsey shook her head and tried to be strong " My daddy...my daddy  
was..."

Lindsey tried to finish but it was too much for her and the tears  
began to fall.

Lindsey, why are you crying?" Steve walked closer to her " Do you  
know why you here today?"

Lindsey looked up " Not really"

"Lindsey you're here to day because your mom and her best friend  
tried to kill your daddy."

Lindsey looked over at her mother and Gil

Steve walked back to the table, leaving Lindsey with tears streaming  
down her face and Eddie with a large grin on his.

"Nothing further your honor"


	19. chapter 19

Eddie chapter 19

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,  
I have never written a trial or anything where people are in court  
so if it sucks..i am so sorry.

Day 2...

* * *

Catherine sat in the witness stand waiting for Eddie's lawyer to being his attack.

"Ms Willows?" Steve began " On the night of the 17th, you were admitted in to Desert palms, Can you tell me why, you left the hospital? I mean, You were pretty banged up, I read the doctors report, why would someone in your condition sneak out of the hospital and drive home in a cab, leaving witnesses and shoot her husband"

Catherine sighed " My intentions were never to shoot him, I don't just kill people, I wanted to scare him, I wanted let him know I wasn't going to take his abuse anymore."

"Abuse? You mean Alleged abuse" Steve repeated " How long has this allegedabuse been going on?"

"I'm not exactly sure, it happens so much that I just can't keep track."

"And" Steve continued " You've reported this?"

Catherine shook her head

"You need to speak up miss." Steve responded

Catherine leaned forward " NO, I didn't"

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, your job is to go around to crime scene and put the pieces of the puzzle together, have you ever had to deal with a domestic abuse cases?"

"Yes" Catherine replied " But.."

"And, you speak to the victims' that deal with things like this, and you give them advice, Miss Willows, why on earth if you can help all these other people, could you not report your own husband if he was abusing you?"

"I was afraid" Catherine whispered

"Or maybe your lying." Steve snapped back

Catherine shook her head " NO, He's a monster."

Steve ignored her comment and continued " Are you having an affair Miss Willows?"

Catherine looked up at him unsure of how to answer,

"Let me remind you are under oath, and we do have pictures of you in a passionate kiss with Mr Gil Grissom."

Catherine shot a glance at Eddie who was smirking

Steve went to his table and grabbed a file and took it back to Catherine

" Who is that in the picture?" he asked dropping the in front of her

Catherine looked at the photos, unable to believe what she was looking at, obviously Eddie had someone following her.

"That's me and Gil" she replied

"And what are you doing in these photos." Steve asked knowing very well what was happening

"We're kissing." Catherine replied without hesitation

"So when did the affair begin?"

Catherine looked over at Gil

"It just happened" she replied still watching Gil " Eddie was terrible to me, some people say you can't fall out of love with someone, but I did, I fell out of love with Eddie, each bruise , each beating just made it easier to deal with, Gil was always there for me, he's my best friend, it only happened once and it was just a few weeks ago."

"So, the argument you and your husband had about you cheating," he paused rephrasing his question " Your husband had a right to be angry, because he was telling the truth about you?"

"No, I said it just happened, he's been accusing me for the past year. But it just happened."

Steve walked back and snatched up the pictures " Okay, say it just happened, you were feeling guilty about what you did so your go home and intimate with you're husband, maybe there was no assault, then with all the pressure, you decide you can't deal with anymore, you talk with Gil, he's taken your child, he wants Eddie out of your life and your only choice is to go along with him, so you decide to kill your husband."

"No" Catherine snapped " That's not.. that's not what happened!."

Steve turned to the jury "I'm trying to find out what did happen but I feel like I keep hearing lies."

Catherine was furious " How dare you, the only one lying here is Eddie, I should have killed you while I had the chance you bastard" She screamed at Eddie "I hate you for what you've done to me, and what you've done to our daughter,. You can go to hell, I don't care put me in jail, as long as I don't have to deal with you ever again."

By this time the judge had began banging the gavel and calling for order in the room.

Catherine's lawyer ran toward the stand trying to control her client.

Eddie was putting on an act for the rest of the room and began to yell at Gil

" See what you've done to her, you've ruined everything and you won't get away with it."

Within seconds the whole court room was disrupted the judge had to finally order the officers to remove Catherine, but she wasn't going to go quietly.


	20. chapter 20

Eddie chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

* * *

Catherine's Lawyer was pacing back and forth "You cannot under any circumstance pull a stunt like that again."

Catherine sat back in her chair " Eddie is making a fool out of me, he is playing everyone against me, making me look like a whack job liar, And I'm sick of it, They can put me in jail, I won't live my life knowing that Eddie is watching my every move what kind of life would that be ?"

Laren shook her head " And what about Lindsey? Is she supposed to go home with daddy because mommy didn't care enough to fight."

Catherine didn't answer.

"What happens when Eddie loses his cool and doesn't have Catherine to take it out on,You know he'll turn on her, just give him enough fuel to light that fire and Lindsey will suffer just as much as you did."

"SHE ALREADY HAS!" Catherine screamed back " HE LIED OUT THERE. There is nothing we can do now.I .."

Catherine trailed off when Eddie and his lawyer entered the room.

"Mrs. Willows" Steve nodded " Mrs. Paul, My client and I came to offer you a deal. My client is willing to drop the charges against his wife and Mr Grissom, if she agrees to get a restraining order against Mr. Gil Grissom. And enter counseling."

Catherine looked over at Eddie " _You go to hell_, I don't want anything from you!"

Laren grabbed the papers Steve was handing her " Restraining order" She paused " against Gil Grissom, it's her husband she needs one from."

Steve shook his head " Oh, Laren there was no abuse,at least nothing was proven, And my client is willing to put this mess behind him, he just wants his family back, his wife and his daughter."

Laren turned to Catherine who was shaking her head before Laren could speak

"Give me and Catherine a few minutes?"

Steve nodded " We'll be outside when your ready to decide."

Laren sat down at the table

"NO!" Catherine snapped before Laren could talk " I ' not going to do it, Gil never hurt me, I won't."

Catherine think about it Eddie wants to drop the charges, that means Gil goes free, you go free."

Yeah and what do I do then, I go back home so Eddie can abuse us again, He knows I cheated on him, He'll never let me out of his sight, I 'll be a prisoner in my on home. I won't do it, I told you jail would be better."

"Lindsey needs her mother, We should do this. Once it is filed we can get you set up in a shelter, Eddie wouldn't be able to find you, We can get you filed for divorce and once that goes through you and Gil can do what ever you want."

Catherine sighed " SO he just gets away with it? The things he did to me we just forget about them?"

Laren sighed "Okay, we won't take the deal, We can figure something out."

Laren went to he door and called Steve and Eddie back in.

"No deal" she immediately spoke " My client will take her chances at going to jail."

Steve scoffed " Well she will be going to jail. mark my words."

Eddie glared at Catherine as the two lawyers argued, Eddie didn't have to say much, he didn't have to say anything at all. Catherine could tell he was pissed, but she didn't care. She had seen the look before and it didn't scare her anymore.

"I guess we will see you back in court in two days." Steve snapped grabbing his papers and storming out of the room with Eddie close behind.

Laren sat back at the table going through her notes. " We need something..anything that.." she paused

"Catherine, did you ever tell anyone about Eddie?"

Catherine shook her head " Just Gil knew, and Lindsey of course and .." she paused " A nurse from the hospital she came to Gil's home the night I left Eddie, she did some exams on me,and wrote me a prescription."

Laren smiled " I need her name. We will also set you up to speak with a psychiatrist"

"Psychiatrist? For what?" Catherine replied

"Don't worry about that now, we talk about it later. You said Eddie threatened you, he kept calling did you ever keep any of those messages?"

Catherine ran a hand through her hair " I don't'.. I may have."

"And phone records. we'll need to get those." Laren replied We are also going to need you go back to the hospital and get a full check up, and we will need another report from the doctor that seen you the night Eddie was shot."

Catherine nodded " do you think this will work?"

Laren smiled " Just might but we have a lot to do and only a day and half left to do it."


	21. chapter 21

Eddie chapter 21

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

I have never written a trial or anything where people are in court

so if it sucks..i am so sorry.

* * *

Chapter 21 EDDIE

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

"Jess Martin. How long have you been a health care professional?" Laren asked

"For about ten years"

"And have you ever visited a patient in their home?" Laren replied with another question

Jess nodded " Yes, last year I got funding to start a small clinic specifically for patients that are uncomfortable with going to the hospital."

"And you visited my client Miss WIllows at the home of Gil Grissom, What exactly did you treat her for?"

"When I first arrived I wasn't sure, Gil never told me what had happened all I knew is that Catherine's husband was abusive."

"Did you conduct a rape kit on my client?" Laren asked straight forward

"Yes" Jess continued " But because she didn't go to the hospital it wasn't a full exam."

"What do you mean not a full exam?"

Jess sat back " Well, usually we take all the victims clothing that was worn at the time of the atack but Catherine didn't seem to think it was necessary, her husband raped her..but she lived with him he would have been all over her clothing anyway.There are specific procedures that can only be done in a clinic or hospital setting"

"Is it hard to prove rape in a case like this?"

Jess nodded once more " Like I said she lived with him so there would be evidence that he as with her, basically it would have been he said she said. But due to the bruising and tearing on the vaginal and cervical walls which was discovered at the second exam,it was clear that it was non consensual."

"What did she say happened?"

"At first she didn't say much, then she said her husband tried to stop her from leaving and that he hit her a few times and knocked her to the ground, after knocking her down he forced her to have oral sex and then he raped her. After he passed out on her she tried to al to the bathroom and collapsed, she soon realized she was bleeding. And the she walked to Gil's after regaining some strength in her legs."

"Did she say anything else to you?"

OBJECTION you're honor what is the relevance of any of this?" Steve snapped

Before the judge could answer Laren replied " Your honor we are simply trying to determine that the reason why my client tried to shot the defendant was because of the long term, extreme torture that she suffered from."

The judge nodded " I'm allowing it, Mr. Barren you've had your chance. Let someone else speak."

With that Steve sat back down and Laren continued.

Laren then retrieved two small voice machine tapes and slipped them in the tape recorder and pressed play.

"You honor these tapes are solely to prove to you that my client feared for her life.

Eddie watched Catherine his eyes telling her that she would pay dearly for keeping those tapes as the threats Eddie had muttered filled the silent court room.

Steve stood up again " Your honor this is all irrelevant. Next they'll claim she is suffering from post traumatic stress or something."

Laren stopped that tape " Actually you're half right. But it was Mr Grissom that was suffering from it."

Steve made a face " This is clearing a fishing expedition your honor, and they never prepared me for any of it."

The judge nodded ' "Well next time you come to my court room you should be prepared. Mrs.Paul please continue."

"Thank you your honor, Jess you may step down and I would like to call Dr. Grennbar to the stand.

As soon as the man seated Laren began not wanting to waste any time " Mr Grennbar I am going to get right to the point. My client Mr Gil Grissom is being charged with premeditated attempted murder even though the gun fired wasn't the gun that struck Mr. Edward Willows .However he did go there with a gun. I simply need you too let the jury know why Gil Grissom did what he did."

The Doctor nodded. " Well, I spoke with Mr Grissom on two separate occasions, first when he was arrested, and then a few days ago. My client didn't have to say much but he visually portrayed signs and symptoms of PTSD."

Laren nodded "And what can lead to PTSD?"

"An extreme traumatic event such as an accident, a natural disaster, or a physical attack that has caused harm to yourself or others."

"And my client informed you of such events?"

Dr. Grennbar nodded "On the morning of the 17th my client was attacked in his home by two armed officers of the law and Mr Edward Willows. They handcuffed him and struck him several times with their fist and their shoes. Also take into factor the severe guilt my client as feeling after trying desperately to protect two people her cares for dearly. To have them dragged from the safety of his home, knowing very well was to happen to them after they arrived back in there home.The pain he felt both emotionally and physically knowing he failed them"

The whole time Laren's witnesses were on the stand Eddie's eyes were wide with the reality of knowing he had been caught. Now all they had to do was wait for the judge to decide if the case was to be thrown out.


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22 EDDIE

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

* * *

"In light of new evidence I have no choice but to throw this case out. Mr. Willows I am not exactly sure how you came to be such a violent and controlling individual. It is clear to me that you have lied to your lawyer and to myself and normally I would like nothing more to charge you with purgery. However a man like your self will benefit more with courses and classes to make him change. Starting tomorrow Mr. Willows I am ordering that you enroll in anger management courses. I am also ordering a court appointed restraining order. You will not come within a thousand feet of Mrs. Willows or your daughter until you can prove to the courts that your violent was are changing. As for you Mrs Willows, there is nothing more I can do for you, I would recommend possibly some counseling for your self and your daughter and also advise you file for divorce. This court is adjourned."

"So that's it? He get's away with rape and all the abuse?" Gil turned to Laren

Laren nodded " Catherine would have to file charges against him if she wasn't to put him in jail for what he did to her. Otherwise nothing can be done."

"But that..." Gil began but Catherine interrupted him

"Mrs. Paul?" Catherine stood up "Thank you so much for everything" Catherine hugged her.

"It's what I do, You take care of yourself, and if you need a recommendation for a good divorce lawyer let me know." Catherine nodded and waved good bye as Mrs. Laren Paul left the court room to face the media.

Gil reached for Catherine and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Oh" he sighed " I thought I was going to lose you."

Catherine pulled away " Never, I love you."

Gil smiled pulling her back to him " I love you too...let's go home."

With that Gil and Catherine headed toward the court room exit hand in hand.

From inside the room Eddie watched with vengeance.

"How did this happen?" he snapped at his lawyer " They try to kill me and the bitch judge send me to anger management and takes my child from me? How do we fight this?"

Steve shook his head " WE don't...you lied to me , you said you never touched your wife or your kid and you never threatened her and I went to bat for you..your on your own with this, you did this to your self."

Steve packed up his brief case and too headed toward the reporters that waited on the other side of the court room doors.

Eddie grabbed his coat and slammed through the crowd when he came to the steps outside he saw them.

"Damn you two" he whispered to himself " You'll both pay for this, restraining order my ass, Catherine is mine."


	23. chapter 23

Eddie chapter 23  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything

* * *

Catherine rolled over in her sleep and raised her self from the bed.

"Gil?" she whispered shaking him " Gil wake up."

Gil didn't budge

Catherine let out a small sigh and looked around her. She knew where she was. She was in GIl's bed..Well their bed. She knew she was safe but for the past week since the trial she had been waking up in the middle of the night with these horrible nightmares and she needed to know it wasn't real. She needed his reassurance.

"Gil?" she whispered again trying to keep from the panicking. " GIL"

Still he didn't budge. Catherine watched his chest, no movement at all.

Her heart began to pound as she leaned over him. Gil lie facing the other side of the room, his body still his eyes wide open.

"GIL!" Catherine pulled back the covers and brought her feet to the floor.

As she went to stand two hands grabbed her feet knocking her to the floor. Catherine pulled away but the hands were moving up her legs. She opened her mouth nothing came out.

She lifted her head as she tried reaching for something, anything that would break her from the grip. But it was no use. She felt him close to her face, his breath on her cheek.

"EDDIE" she screamed

Gil watched in horror as Catherine arms flailed around in the air.

"Catherine!" he called trying to wake her " Catherine wake up, your dreaming."

He grabbed her arms trying to calm her "Catherine it's okay."

She broke free letting one arm pull back and then bringing it forward, striking Gil right in the face. he fell back but he didn't give up, he knew she was fighting Eddie and he wanted to help her.

Gil grabbed her once more this time he snapped her from the dream.

"Let me go!" she screamed " STOP!"

"Catherine it's me, it's Gil, no one here is going to hurt you."

Catherine 's eyes flipped open and her breathing began to slow. When she realized what was happening she pulled away.

"Oh no, I hit you" she whispered " I'm so sorry"

Gi shook his head " It's okay, you thought I was trying to hurt you, you just had a bad dream that's all. But i promise things will let easier. It's only been a few days. It will get easier."

Catherine nodded " I'm' sorry" she said, laying back down.

Gil slid down beside her " Shh.you need your rest. Everything is fine go back to sleep."

* * *

NEXT MORNING

* * *

It had been a long, happy but physically painful weekend for Catherine. But she had to laugh, and she had to cry, she had to be herself. She wanted to be herself again. She could not even remember a time when she was this happy, in severe pain, but still very happy.

Catherine starred across the kitchen table at Gil Grissom. The man that had in just three short days made her life worth living again. She had moved away from Eddie, her and Lindsey and Gil were starting again. Lindsey was enrolled in a new school and even she was changing for the better. She never wanted this to end. She glanced to her left and watched as her daughter and Grissom started there fourth game of "Who is going to blink first? After winning her third game in a row Lindsey turned to her mom

"Mom can you still come to my play on Friday," she paused and smiled at Gil "I mean you and daddy.

Catherine thought some more and had a smile on her face but her smile faded when she thought of Lindsey. Catherine was not sure how Lindsey would react if her father did show up at her school play and that bothered her. Eddie wasn't supposed to come near them but he would dod it just to prove that he could control her even if she was getting away from him.

No one had seen or heard from Eddie since court, he never signed up for classes and the police were looking for him. She was deathly afraid of him coming back for her, or Lindsey or both of them. But she knew that as long as Gil was with her the fears she had were small, and getting smaller.

She smiled again " Well baby why don't you ask him" Lindsey looked over at Grissom. Grissom smiled and shook his had and that was all that Lindsey needed she jumped out or her chair " Thank you, thank you" she hugged Grissom, and then her mom " I love you guys, but I go to get to the bus stop now" Catherine got up to help her and Grissom told her to sit down.

"No hard working, you sit and relax I will make sure she gets to the bus stop and on the bus." Catherine smiled at him and as he kissed her.

As she watched Gil and her daughter walk had in hand down the street she thought to herself.

" Nothing could ever come between us, now that Eddie is gone


	24. chapter 24

EDDIE CHAPTER 24  
)  
FRIDAY EVENING

* * *

Around 5:30 the phone rang and woke Catherine up. " Catherine looked  
at the clock "oh no" Lindsey get up baby get up, we are going to be  
ate we slept to long. Lindsey got up and they got dressed, with no  
time to eat they ere out the door in ten minutes. They arrived at  
the school just in time for Lindsey to get a pep talk from her  
teacher and head out on stage. Catherine found two seats and waited  
for Grissom. "Gil where are you" she whispered to her self.

* * *

Gil raced down the road he looked at the clock " Damn it, Lindsey is  
going to be so upset."

He weaved in and out of traffic. He was so focused on getting to the  
play that he had not noticed the car behind him, the car that was  
following very close. Suddenly the car slammed into the back of  
him. " Son of a bitch" he yelled and pulled over to a side street.  
He got out of his car " hey buddy what are you blind you did not see  
my extremely large Tahoe in front of you?" he yelled. The man in the  
car, who was now coming toward him, did not say a word. Grissom  
thought this was weird and started back to his vehicle when  
something came down on the back of his head hard, knocking him right  
to the ground. The world went black.

* * *

Catherine looked at her watch.

"8:05, maybe I should call him."

Catherine slowly got up from her seat and walked to the back of the  
gym.

She pulled out her cell phone and checked her messages; there was  
none from Grissom.

Catherine sighed as she dialled his number. Grissom's cell phone  
rang, and rang and soon his voice mail came on.

"Huh, that's weird"

Catherine began to worry. What if something happened to him? What if  
he was in an accident? What if he was- she stopped herself? She was  
always thinking of the worst, he was probably just stuck at work,  
and she knew how hard it was to get away sometimes.

"Hey Gil, ah we are waiting for you at the school, Lindsey really  
wanted you to be here. Where are you? Okay see you soon, I love you."

Catherine made her way back into the gym and sat down, just in time  
to see Lindsey come back out on stage.

* * *

Grissom's eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurred. He did not  
know where he was.

He knew his head hurt, he knew he was bleeding; he knew his hands  
were tied and he knew he was in trouble. He sat up slowly, looking  
at his surroundings. Slowly his vision returned to normal.

He looked around him. This placed looked familiar. He waited for his  
memory to come back to him and he realized he was on his bedroom  
floor, back in his own home.

"It's about time you woke up" Grissom turned his head. There was  
Eddie; Grissom had a feeling that Eddie was behind this.

"Does your head hurt? I hope so; I am wishing all the pain in the  
world on you right now. You want to know why Gil?"

Gil Grissom did not answer.

"You took my family away from me, you, you tricked Catherine and you  
have brainwashed my only daughter to hate me. You don't love her,  
you don't know how. And she doesn't need you, Lindsey does not need  
you, they don't need you Gil, they need me.

Catherine loves me regardless of what she tells you, and so does  
Lindsey and I want them back, I am taking them back, tonight they  
are coming home and you are not going to stand in my way."

Grissom stood up slowly "This is ridiculous Eddie, you know damn  
well why you lost Catherine and Lindsey. I can not count the times I  
saw bruises on Catherine, I can not count the times I seen the fear  
in her eyes when it was time to go home to you, and I kicked myself  
for ignoring it, but not this time. Catherine and Lindsey are the  
happiest I have ever seen them and it is because they are with me.  
You sit there telling me that it is my fault you lost them, but you  
did all the wrong things when you were trying to keep them. You have  
no one to blame but yourself." He looked at Eddie " You can't  
change, and Catherine doesn't want you, she'd rather die then go  
back to living with you"

That last comment Grissom had made, sent Eddie off the edge and he  
charged at Grissom knocking him down. Grissom tried to fight back,  
but he with tied hands he was unsuccessful. Grissom looked at Eddie  
standing over him. Eddie kicked Grissom in the side and pulled out a  
gun.

"Don't mess with me Gil, I will take you out of this world as fast  
as you took me family from me"

* * *

Catherine looked through her review mirror at Lindsey; she felt her  
sadness and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey baby, you did real good tonight, I am so proud of you."

Lindsey did not look up.

"Lindsey I know you are upset, but maybe we should wait and see why  
he didn't show up before you get angry at him okay?"

Lindsey looked up.

"Okay, Mommy are you going to marry Gil? I need a daddy you know"

Catherine smiled " I don't know baby, I don't know"

As Catherine pulled into the driveway, she began to worry when she  
did not see Grissom's vehicle a strange feeling came over her, and  
she went back to worrying. Lindsey was worried to.

"Mommy, He's not home, Mommy what if he is hurt?"

Lindsey jumped out of the car and ran to the door.

"Hurry up Mommy, let's go"

Catherine and Lindsey went inside. It was dark and it was quite, it  
was obvious that Grissom was not home yet.

Lindsey was clearly upset and worried, because she started yelling  
at her mom

"Call him at work Mommy, call him!"

Catherine bent down and looked Lindsey in the eyes,

"Baby you have to calm down, okay I bet Grissom is fine. run into  
our bedroom and grab the cordless ph-"

Before Catherine finished Lindsey darted down the hall and  
disappeared into the bedroom.

Catherine headed to the kitchen and started to make Lindsey her  
supper.

About five minutes passed and Catherine called down to Lindsey.

"Lindsey honey, are you coming? Lindsey baby what are doing in  
there?"

Catherine slowly made her way down the hall being sure not to  
irritate her ankle.

Catherine called to her daughter in a sing song voice "Lindsey where  
are you?"

Catherine pushed open her bedroom door and walked in.

"Lindsey I was calli-" she stopped.

Catherine looked to the left of her bed. She saw Grissom on the  
floor.

"Grissom," she ran to him despite her soreness and knelt down beside  
him.

"Grissom?" she shook him " Grissom please wake up".

Catherine heard the door close behind her and stood up fast.

"It has been long time Cath, I have been missing you like crazy"

That voice, She knew that voice, she feared that voice.

"No" she whispered under her breath. Catherine turned around. Her  
body to started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Eddie? What do you want? Why are you here?"

She looked around. "Where's Lindsey?" "Lindsey?" Tears began to  
swell in her eyes. "LINDSEY, LINDSEY ANSWER ME"

Eddie took a step close to her.

"Calm down baby, Lindsey is fine. She is in the closet. I told her  
not to make any noise, not to come out until I called her or she  
would be in big trouble."

Eddie looked at the closet

"Lindsey come on out."

Lindsey walked out of the closet.

"Mommy" she started to run to Catherine.

Eddie grabbed her.

"Uh, uh, me and Mommy and Grissom have to talk."

Lindsey struggled.

Catherine took a step forward.

"Don't move"

Eddie glared at her.

Lindsey struggled harder.

"Let me go, LET ME GO. I HATE YOU. I hate you"

Eddie clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Lindsey bit her father's hand.

"Ahhh, you little bitch"

Eddie looked at Lindsey and slapped her. Lindsey fell backward.

Catherine ran to her side and picked her up.

"Baby? Lindsey is you okay?"

Eddie grabbed Lindsey and pushed Catherine to the side.

Catherine jumped up and started hitting Eddie in the back as he  
dragged Lindsey down the hallway. Lindsey was screaming, Eddie was  
screaming for her to shut up. Catherine was screaming for Eddie to  
stop.

Eddie reached the door to the basement, threw Lindsey down the  
stairs and shut it behind him, placing a chair under the doorknob he  
turned to Catherine.

"Now for the talk"

Catherine back up slowly, and turned to run. He grabbed her and  
pinned her to the wall.

"Now you listen to me bitch and you listen good.You made a fool of me in that courtroom, but I don't care what the judge says. You and Lindsey you  
belong to me, do you understand? If I can't have you, NO ONE WILL!"

Catherine kneed Eddie and ran down the hall. She got to her bedroom  
and shut the door, trying to lock it before he got behind her.

Eddie pushed hard on the door and it swung open, pushing Catherine  
back and on to the ground. She turned and crawled to Grissom.

"Gil? Hey Grissom, please wake up, Gi."

Grissom moaned and opened his eyes.

"Cath"

Grissom sat up, just in time to see Eddie grab Catherine and drag  
her away from him.

Catherine screamed.

"Eddie please, just leaves us alone, please"

Grissom manage to get to his feet, and he ran at Eddie body checking  
him into the bedroom wall. They both fell to the ground, knocking  
Catherine to the side.

"Go, Go find Lindsey and run, Catherine, RUN"

Catherine turned and ran down the hall, into the kitchen.

She opened the basement door and let Lindsey out.

"Lindsey. Are you okay"?

Lindsey was crying hard, she hade black eye starting and a bloody  
lip and nose

"Oh baby, I am so sorry. But we have to go we have to get help"

Lindsey looked at her " No Mommy Grissom is in there."

Catherine looked at Lindsey

"Baby, Grissom told us to go get help. Come on"

They ran for the front door. Catherine opened the door, Lindsey  
walked out first.

Catherine was about to go when Eddie grabbed her by her hair.

Catherine screamed.

"Run Lindsey"

Eddie dragged Catherine to the kitchen.

"Do you honestly think I am going to let you have a life without me?"

Eddie pulled out his gun.

"Daddy, no" Lindsey screamed and ran at him.

He pushed Lindsey back, slamming her in to the counter.

"Eddie wait, please, think about Lindsey, she needs a mother and a  
father.

Eddie laughed.

"I know that, but you can be replaced."

Eddie stared at her.

"Wow, you are so beautiful, and smart, you know that is why I fell  
in love with you."

He set the gun on the table and he walked over to her and backed her  
into the wall.

" I do love you ya know."

He hugged her.

Behind him Catherine could see Lindsey huddle in a corner, and  
Grissom, who was badly injured, crawling slowly down the hallway.

He looked her in the eye.

"I do love you" He kissed her.

Catherine fought him and bit his lip.

Eddie spun her round.

"BITCH!"

He slapped her. He looked her in the eye and a wicked smile came  
across his face.

"How about one more round, before I blow your head off."

He pushed Catherine onto the table, knocking the gun across the  
floor.

"Tell me you love me," He yelled at Catherine.

"TELL ME!"

Catherine started to cry again.

"Eddie please stop. Please."

He ripped her shirt.

"Eddie Please stop it. Please"

Catherine began to claw at his eyes.

Eddie grabbed her by her hair and started slamming her head on the  
table.

" You stupid bitch! Die, why won't you die"

Everything started to blur for Catherine. She closed her eyes.

She could see Grissom, they were lying together, and she could see  
Lindsey they were walking to the bus stop together.

"We were so happy. It was such a short time" she thought "But we  
were so happy"

Catherine began to stop fighting; She could hear Lindsey screaming  
in the distance.

She wanted to fight. Fight for Lindsey, but letting go was so much  
easier.

Catherine was letting go.

BANG

* * *

At shot rang out in her ears and Catherine opened her eyes. Eddie  
rolled off of Catherine and onto the floor. He was holding his  
stomach.

Catherine looked over.

"Lindsey"

Lindsey was standing up. She had both hands on the gun, pointing it  
at her father.

"Lindsey, put the gun down baby"

Lindsey dropped the gun, and fell to her knees.

"Mommy, I killed him" she started to cry.

Catherine looked at her

" No baby, he is still alive, Lindsey look at me, you're okay, and  
Mommy is going to call an ambulance.

Lindsey and Catherine headed down the hallway to Grissom and sat  
with him until the ambulance and police came.

Lindsey looked at her mom as they wheeled out Grissom and Eddie.

"Mommy I am so sorry, but he was hurting you and."

Catherine hugged her daughter.

"It's okay Lindsey, Grissom, you and I, we are going to be okay now.  
I promise."

* * *

Lindsey and Catherine walked down the hallway to room 406.

"Hey Dad!" Lindsey called

Grissom looked down at Lindsey.

"Hey, baby"

He looked up at Catherine.

"Hey sweetheart"

Catherine smiled and kissed him.

"Grissom I."

Grissom stopped her.

"I have something for you"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Grissom I can't."

He stopped her again.

"It's a promise ring. Whenever you feel like you have no one or you  
feel like you can't talk to me, or whenever your scared or unhappy,  
I want you to look down at your hand, and you will see this ring. It  
will remind you of the good things we had before and the good things  
we are going to have. So whenever you feel like letting go, I want  
you to look at this ring and remember my promise."

Catherine started to cry.

"Oh Gil" She hugged him

" I love you so much. Thank you"

He smiled at her

" I love you too" He looked over at Lindsey who had fallen asleep in  
the chair.

"I love both of you"

THE END


End file.
